Kamen Riders Shogun and Kaizoku: Turbo Awakening
by AKA99
Summary: Arc 1 of Awakening Saga. Daigo and Ryo had one job: go to a convention and then go back home. Instead, they got involved in a robbery, and were thrown into a battle in another world for their trouble. Oh, and they're Kamen Riders now, so there's that. But one thing stands out, they are not the only Riders there. (May feature some errors in grammar and spelling.)
1. Prologue

Kamen Riders Shogun and Kaizoku: Turbo Awakening

* * *

Premonition/Prologue: Invisible Ties/The Verge of History

* * *

 **A/N I just want to say that in this story, there are a lot of things that are a lot similar to other Tokusatsu shows. That's because in this story, most of the things used are tributes or alludes to the many shows that have been shown. In other words, characters like Daigo will get items that are basically items that are used in shows like Samurai Sentai Shinkenger except there are some differences. I'll explain later. Also, this story is focusing on Robin, Daigo, Ryo, and a few other characters. I'm not going to guarantee that the other characters in the game will make more then a few appearances, but I will try my best to have them appear.**

 **And one last thing, like my other stories, this one has no set schedule, but even then it will probably be worked on much less then X-Omega Unwound or Vivofighters. But even so, I hope you enjoy what I do put out.**

 **Disclaimer: Kamen Rider and Fire Emblem are two different series that do not belong to me in any way. This is simply a crossover story that I'm doing for fun.**

* * *

Regular text: Turbo Sequence

Emphasis: TURBO SEQUENCE

Talking: "Turbo Sequence"

Mysterious Voices, Talking in Visions, and the Occasional Different Language: _"_ _Turbo Sequence"_

When Core Gems are activated and Finishers: **Turbo Sequence**

Thoughts and Visions: _Turbo Sequence_

SamuraiMaru: _"_ _ **Turbo Sequence"**_

* * *

 _Vision:_

 _Chrom and Turbo ran at their opponent. Chrom slashed at the man, swinging multiple times but missing before the man deflected it with a spell. Turbo moved his Turbo Sword to his other hand and pressed down on a button on his belt three times._

 ** _Arc-Turbo! Burst!_**

 _Turbo fired a ball of energy at the man, but missed as the man jumped over it and launched a ball of magic back at him._

 _Rolling out of the way, Turbo hit the button on his belt four times._

 ** _Arc-Turbo! Explosion!_**

 _Turbo fired a ray of energy at the man, who disappeared and reappeared near Chrom, firing a bolt of energy at the blue-haired man. As Chrom struggled to get up, the man prepared another ball of energy to shoot, firing it soon after._

 ** _Arc-Turbo! Dash!_**

 _Turbo super-sped in front of the attack, cutting at it with his Turbo Sword._

 _Turbo and Chrom watched the man cautiously._

 _"_ _This is it! Our final battle!" Chrom told Turbo. "You're one of us, Robin, and no "destiny" can change that"_

 _Turbo nodded and the two got ready._

 _"_ _Here's how it's done!" Turbo shouted, pressing down on his belt once._

 ** _Arc-Turbo! Weapon!_**

 _The Turbo Sword glowed as the two charged._

 _"_ _Gya ha ha! Fools! Struggle all you want!" the man shouted. "You cannot unwrite what is already written!"_

 _Turbo slashed at the man, catching him across the chest before kicking him away. Chrom jumped in, slashing with his own weapon as well. Turbo pressed down on the button on his belt five times._

 ** _Arc-Turbo! Overload!_**

 _Turbo charged up energy and unleashed it towards the man, disorienting him temporarily._

 _"_ _Now! Chrom!" Turbo shouted._

 _Chrom nodded and prepared an attack._

 _Turbo put his hand to the handle on his belt and pulled it out before pressing the button at the top, causing the handle to retract._

 ** _Casting! Arc-Turbo! Final Sequence!_**

 _Turbo got ready and ran at the man, taking out the Arc-Turbo Orb from his belt and placing it in his Turbo Sword._

 ** _Slashing! Arc-Turbo! Final Sequence!_**

 _The two slashed at the man, their attacks cutting through him with energy covering him and causing him pain._

 _He fell to the ground, energy coming off of him._

 _Chrom and Turbo regrouped, Chrom facing away from the man as he smiled in relief._

 _"_ _This isn't over! Not yet!" However, the man sat up and fired an energy bolt at Chrom. Quickly, Turbo shoved Chrom out of the way, intercepting the attack for himself._

 _Turbo flew backwards, landing on the ground as Chrom ran to him._

 _"_ _Are you alright? That's the end of him" Chrom helped Turbo up._

 _"_ _You can rest easy now"_

 _Suddenly, Turbo clutched his head in pain. "What's wrong? You okay?" Chrom asked, concerned for his friend. "Hang on! Gyah!"_

 _Turbo stabbed Chrom with his Turbo Sword._

 _"_ _This is not… your… fault. Promise me… you'll escape from this place… please… go…" Chrom fell to the ground._

 _Evil laughter filled Turbo's ears._

* * *

Several Years Earlier…

"Hurry up! At this rate the convention will be over!"

Ryo tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his friend to finish what he was doing.

"I'm almost done, okay?! Just hang on!" Daigo shouted back.

Currently, Ryo was wearing a pirate costume while Daigo was wearing a samurai costume. Daigo was fixing up his belt. When he finished, he picked up a bag and prepared to leave.

"Okay, let's go. You got everything?" Daigo asked.

"Yeah. I have my outfit, my fake cutlass, my fake gun, my REAL gun-"

"Wait, back up, did you just say a REAL gun?!" Daigo interrupted.

"Yeah" Ryo pulled out a gun "what about it?"

"Jesus! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Daigo ducked down.

"Oh relax! It's on safety! And besides, this is only for safety incase some guys try to jump us after the convention."

"You really are insane aren't you?" Daigo sighed.

"I'm not called the Mad Shot for nothing!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Ryo, no one calls you that" Daigo retorted.

"So I count as a no one?!" Ryo hissed.

"That is correct in SO many ways"

"Okay let's just go before I decide to use this thing!" Ryo hissed.

Daigo waved his hands in defeat and the two left.

* * *

Begin Theme: Story By: Camino

 **(Music)** The Shogun Cores, Kaizoku Bullets, Turbo Orbs, and Core Gems are seen on the screen before they start glowing. The screen changes to a shot of Ryo and Daigo back to back, Ryo having on the Kaizoku Shot in his hand while Daigo has SamuraiMaru on his waist and the Shogun Brace on his wrist. They activate them in a side-by-side split-screen effect, the screen changing to the title: "Kamen Riders Shogun and Kaizoku: Turbo Awakening."

 **(Hikaru sora wo miage kakenukeru kumo oikakete ita)** Daigo practices with his Shogun Saber alone in a room. SamuraiMaru says something through the Shogun Brace. He stops and sheaths his sword as he is replaced by Shogun.

 **(Nagareru toki no naka de todokanu omoi samayotteru)** Ryo jumps over objects and ran through a battlefield, dodging every attack that came his way and blasting every person who attacked him in the head and also slashing with his Kaizoku Cutlass. He stopped when he rested the barrel of his Kaizoku Shot onto the side of someone's head and fired as he is replaced by Kaizoku.

 **(Kokoro ni daiteta ikite kita akashi)** Robin and Marth are seen back to back, Robin having the Turbo Driver on his waist while Marth was looking at the Parallel Falchion.

 **(Maiagare inochi no honoo ima)** Robin looked up to see Chrom, Ryo, and Daigo all standing in the distance, smiling at him while Lissa and Frederick were behind them, waving as well. Marth looked up to see several figures in the distance. The two ran from their position to the people on their respective sides.

 **(Kurikaesareru jidai ni)** Daigo and Ryo stand next to each other as they shout: "Shogun/Kaizoku Henshin!"

 **(Ima tashika na shinjitsu wo)** They activate their devices as their armor forms around them.

 **(Yuruganai taisetsu na kizuna)** Shogun and Kaizoku stood in their places as they got into ready stances.

 **(Unmei no STORY (STORY))** Several more Riders were shown, one of the most noticeable being silver and violet with an elemental dragon theme.

 **(Tsunagareta kono sekai ni)** The elemental dragon themed Rider aimed his weapon at the screen before slashing.

 **(Haruka naru yasashisa wo)** The screen cracked from the slash and fell away, revealing a new image of Daigo looking down at his necklace.

 **(Kagiri nai yume to kibou ni)** He looked back up and took a few steps forward, meeting up with Ryo on a cliff.

 **(Mou mayou koto wa nai hazu sa zutto)** The two looked off the cliff, looking over the landscape before they held up their respective transformation devices.

 **(Mirai ni TAKE YOU)** The two ran towards the cliff and jumped off, falling to the ground below.

 **(Music)** The two fell to the ground as the view suddenly changed to that of Shogun and Kaizoku fighting off enemies all around them, Shogun using his Shogun Saber while Kaizoku used his Kaizoku Shot and Cutlass in conjunction. The final shot was that of Daigo, Ryo, Robin, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick as they all stood together.

* * *

That Night…

Daigo and Ryo walked through the dark city, the two still clad in their convention uniforms.

"Man, that was CRAZY!" Ryo shouted in happiness.

"Well, I'm broke now. I spent all my money on gear and stuff." Daigo sighed. On his waist, there was now a red belt with a large silver buckle with a small object at the top right of it. There was a screen on the front of it, making it resemble a speedometer on a car. On his left wrist was a brace that came with the belt.

"I still can't believe you put that on in the middle of the convention."

"It was either that or have you or someone else steal it. Besides, the Drive Driver surprisingly fits with my cosplay."

"No. No it does not" Ryo said.

"Well what if I did this?" Daigo twisted the key on his belt and pulled out an orange toy car and activated it on the brace. "Henshin!"

 **DRIVE! TYPE: FRUITS!**

"This is my stage now… and you're coming along for the ride!" Daigo pulled out his katana and shouted.

"You're lucky this is an empty street and no one was going to notice you" Ryo said.

"I'm turning into you, why do I care what I do in public?" Daigo said.

The two passed by an alleyway.

"Help me!" a voice came from the alleyway, causing the two to pause and walk back to the alley.

Inside the alley, there was a young woman being surrounded by three guys.

"Come on, we just want to show you a good time" one of the guys asked the woman.

"Please, just let me through!" she pleaded.

"Don't be so stuck up, just come with us, we'll be gentle" one of them smirked.

Daigo and Ryo watched.

"Ryo, give me your fake gun" Daigo said.

Ryo reached into his pocket and pulled out his fake gun, passing it to Daigo.

"Okay, come on, get your gun out." Daigo led Ryo into the alleyway, Ryo pulling out his gun.

The two walked into the alleyway. "That's enough! If you were even the smallest bit intelligent, then you would see she's saying no!" Daigo said.

The four in the alleyway turned to Daigo and Ryo.

The three guys started laughing. "Are you serious? What kind of knights in shining armor are you guys?" the leader laughed.

"The kind with guns" Daigo pulled out his fake gun and pointed it at the three.

"Yeah right! Like there's any way w-" the leader was interrupted when Ryo pulled out his gun and shot him in the leg.

The leader fell to the ground.

"Get out of our sight" Ryo motioned with his gun.

The three guys quickly ran away, one of them carrying off the injured leader.

"Why are you always so quick to shoot? And why are you always the one to try and figure out what to do with these situations?" Daigo sighed.

"I don't know honestly. I doubt they can trace the bullet back to us" Ryo shrugged.

"Wha-!? You mean you brought an ACTUAL GUN!?" Daigo was taken aback.

"We've been over this, of course I have."

"I thought you meant you brought your BB gun! I didn't think you were actually serious!"

"Of course I brought the real gun! If I brought the BB gun they'd know if it wasn't real when I shot them!" Ryo said.

"Ryo, you're a psychotic idiot! You could have just fired the gun into the air and shown them it was real instead of actually shooting the guy!"

"Yeah but we're in the city, let's face it, if I shot the sky, the bullet might have hit an innocent person"

"So you were fine with shooting a crook but not an innocent person!?"

"You aren't?"

"You could have fired with the BB gun into the air!"

"No, they would notice it wasn't a real gun" Ryo said.

"I don't think they'd care because it looks like a real gun!" Daigo sighed.

"Even if they don't notice it's not real because we're in the dark, I don't care; you can bail me out of jail later." Ryo put on a cheeky grin. "Now, let's go check on that w-"

Ryo paused when he noticed that the woman was gone.

"Where… did she go…?"

"You scared her off with her gun" Daigo pointed out.

"Well we saved a life and I don't give a single crap what you say anymore!" Ryo cheerily said. "Now let's go back to our hotel room."

The two turned around and prepared to leave the alleyway.

 _"_ _You two… you may just be the last of the seven that I need"_

A gentle female voice rang out behind the two. Daigo and Ryo slowly turned around.

A small blue vortex was forming in their air, and it was sucking them in.

A flat "What" was the last thing they said before they were sucked in.

* * *

(I'm not describing any outfit besides the Riders suits and the outfits that my OC's are wearing. You can Google what the original outfits from the game look like but as far as I know, these are original outfits my OC's are wearing.)

* * *

The Next Day…

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING"

A figure laid on the ground, surrounded by three others. Two of them were conversing while the third simply sat on a horse, waiting.

The figure began to open his eyes slowly.

"Well what do you propose we do?"

"I don't know"

The figure opened his eyes fully, looking at the two figures who were talking.

The two noticed this. "I see you're awake now" the male said.

"Hi there" the female said.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know. Here, give me your hand" the male offered his hand.

The figure on the ground took the males hand, revealing a strange purple symbol on the back of his hand before he was lifted off the ground.

"You all right?" the male asked.

"Y-yes… Thank you, Chrom." The figure said, pushing his hood off of his head to reveal white hair.

"Ah, then you know who I am?" Chrom asked.

"No, actually, I… It's strange… your name, it just… came to me…"

"…Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?" Chrom asked.

"My name is… It's…" the figure suddenly grabbed at his head in pain.

"You don't know your own name?" Chrom said.

"I'm not sure if… I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" the lone female of the group said.

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung" the man who remained silent on the outskirts of the group spoke up. "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

"But it's the truth!"

"…What if it IS true Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock"

"Right then, we'll take him back to town and sort this out there." Chrom suggested.

"Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?" the figure exclaimed.

"Peace, friend, I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

* * *

A Few Hours Ago…

Daigo sat up suddenly. He was sitting inside of a cave with Ryo at his side. On the walls of the cave, there were small crystals that were an assortment of colors, the crystals glowing brightly and lighting up the cave.

"Ryo… Ryo… wake up!" Daigo slapped Ryo.

"Mama I don't wanna go to school" Ryo groggily sat up.

"Ryo focus! Where are we!?" Daigo shouted, his words echoing all around the cave.

"We're in a cave. We were just in the city and we were sucked into a portal after saving some lady when we were walking back to our hotel from a convention where we got a bunch of Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and Ultraman gear… I think I need five more minutes to get out of this dream" Ryo laid back down with his head on his backpack as a makeshift pillow.

"Get your lazy butt up and help me find a way out of this cave!" Daigo grabbed Ryo by the collar and lifted him up.

"Why are we friends again? I'm supposed to be the crazy one who threatens you, not the other way around!" Ryo said.

Daigo released Ryo and picked up his bag, preparing to leave.

Ryo patted himself down and took notice of the crystals, walking over to a sea blue one.

"Hey, Daigo, take a look at these crystals" Ryo said.

"What about them?" Daigo sighed, turning to Ryo.

"Start grabbing them! These things are amazing!" Ryo pulled out the sea blue crystal and looked over it.

All of a sudden, the crystal began glowing. Sea blue energy traveled from the crystal all over Ryo, covering him in sea blue energy. When is disappeared, his outfit was now completely different.

He was now wearing a frilly white button up shirt under a black vest. He had on a pair of black pants and a sea blue jacket that reached down to his shins. The jacket was opened and had gold buttons. He had on what appeared to be black dress shoes. He had a brown leather belt holding his pants up with a sheath on one side and a holster on the other, one holding a sword while the other was a gun. he had long brown hair that went down to his cheeks, but his hair was still mainly covered by a black pirates hat.

"Dude… you look like an actual pirate!... well, except for that shirt."

"I'm just as amazed as you are" Ryo put on a huge grin.

He pulled out his gun. It was now a light sea green with a sky blue coloration covering the sides as well. There was a light blue lever on the back of the gun as well. Ryo pulled out his to cutlass from its sheath. The handle had changed to a midnight blue color while the blade was a silver color.

"This is so cool! What kind of crystals are these?" Ryo laughed before he pulled out three more crystals from the wall, the three being yellow, bright red, and a black/violet color.

Daigo looked at the wall and pulled out a blood red crystal from the wall.

The crystal glowed before energy covered him as well, changing him.

He now had on a bright red overcoat above an opened white vest. Under that, he had on a crimson button up shirt that had been ripped open, revealing his chest and abs underneath. He was wearing a necklace with a gold gem in the center along a wing design around the gem. Around his forehead was a headband with a crossed sword design on the front. His black hair was wild, but covered the headband except for the logo on the front. He had a pair of geta on his feet. He now had on a pair of baggy red pants with an object attached to the side of his belt. His belt was still the Drive Driver, only it was much slimmer and golden. The key on the top was missing and the speedometer design was gone and replaced by a design reminiscent of armor. The Shift Brace and Shift Car on his left wrist were replaced by an orange brace with a square shaped top. The square shape had a screen on it.

"…I have no idea what I am wearing."

"Well you are in no way ANY kind of samurai or shogun that I have ever seen" Ryo stated in a deadpan tone.

"What happened to my shirt?!" Daigo gestured to his open vest.

"I don't know and I don't honestly care. People are going to ENJOY that view. Thank you for taking those martial arts lessons when you were younger. And remind me to go to the gym you go to, the work they do is AMAZING apparently!" Ryo said.

"You are not helping the situation!"

Daigo pulled three more crystals out of the wall, the three being navy blue, dark green, and gold. The crystals glowed but other then that, nothing happened.

"Why am I stuck with the ridiculous outfit?" Daigo whined.

"Stop complaining. You can change your clothes when we get out of here" Ryo shrugged.

Daigo sighed and followed after his friend.

The two walked through the cave, using the crystals to light their path through the cave.

"How did we get here again?" Daigo said.

"I don't know maybe that woman drugged us with gas and then left us in this cave with these gems" Ryo guessed.

"I don't think that's it" Daigo looked at Ryo as if he was crazy. Which he was.

Eventually, the two of them reached the entrance of the cave and walked outside, covering their eyes at the sunlight.

"Where the heck are we?" Ryo said.

"Hang on. Let me check my phone" Daigo pulled out his phone. "Crap, I got no signal"

"Next time listen to me when I'm telling you not to go for the untrustworthy cell phone network"

"I trust them more than I trust you when you're in your crazy mode"

"That's actually a wise choice" Ryo smiled crazily.

The two walked through the forest in absolute silence until it was broken when Daigo's belt spoke.

 ** _"_** ** _You know you guys are kind of boring"_**

Daigo and Ryo paused. The two young men slowly looked down at Daigo's belt. The screen was still blank.

"Did your belt just talk?" Ryo inquired.

"You heard it too?"

The screen lit up so it was now red. A voice came from the brace on Daigo's wrist.

 ** _"_** ** _Yo. I can talk now. That's cool, right?"_** The belt screen flashed between red, blue, green, and gold with each syllable.

The two let this sink in for a moment.

"WHAT THE FU-?!" Ryo backed up into a tree.

"DUDE, GET IT OFF OF ME!" Daigo pleaded.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh boy, this could take a while…"_**

* * *

"So… you were brought to life by these gems?" Daigo asked into the Shogun Brace.

 ** _"_** ** _Yes. As far as I know, these gems are called Core Gems, and provide a mysterious energy that brought me to life and gave you guys these new costumes."_**

"Wow. These so called "Core Gems" aren't just beautiful to look at; they've also got some strange powers!" Ryo pulled out the sea blue Core Gem.

"But why were our outfits designed like this?"

 ** _"_** ** _To be honest, you guys were wearing costumes, right? Well the Core Gems modified the costumes so they were more in tune with your personalities. They also increased your strength, endurance, speed, mental capacity, outer and inner appearances, etc."_**

"That explains why I have abs" Daigo said.

"That and the fact that you go to the gym often. Which I've said before. And it's a fact you should be aware of. Do you have a concussion from landing in that cave?"

"Shut up. Now, tell us where we are" Daigo spoke into the Shogun Brace.

 ** _"_** ** _I don't know. I've been alive for minutes now trying to explain all of this to you guys"_**

"So we're stuck in this forest? This blows" Ryo sat down, leaning against a tree.

"Great. We need to get home somehow" Daigo sat down as well.

 ** _"_** ** _Well since we're stuck here for a while, we might as well introduce ourselves. Call me SamuraiMaru"_** the belt spoke through the Shogun Brace.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Daigo, and my idiot, psychotic best friend over there is named Ryo."

"I'm also his roommate and childhood best friend! And I'm not afraid to cut you up, I've been to jail, I'll go back!"

"Dude, stop saying you'll go back to jail! I don't think they want you back after what you did during that Scared Straight program. And you somehow scared the INMATES of all people."

"They were getting in my face!"

"So you decided stabbing someone with his own shank and then acting as if he was the one at fault?! That was their job! You shouldn't have to unleash your bloodlust for EVERYTHING!"

"But it's not as fun!" Ryo whined.

 ** _"_** ** _Besides that, how are you going to cut up a belt? I'm made of metal and there are two parts of me"_**

Ryo put on a malicious smile. "Want to find out?"

Daigo instinctively covered SamuruiMaru in protection. "Ryo, no killing sentient belts!"

 ** _"_** ** _Why am I afraid for my life?"_**

"He has that affect on people who aren't used to him. I'm usually exempt from it"

"Well that's cause when I get the inexplicable urge to kill people the voice always says "Kill everyone BUT Daigo"!"

"Ryo that makes you sound mental. Why do you keep saying that to people, do you want to go back to that mental institution?"

"What if I do? Everyone was so nice and caring and actually treated me nicer than everyone else outside the institution. Though I could have done without the constant Frozen reruns."

 ** _"_** ** _What's Frozen?"_**

"A movie that has been blown so much out of proportion. I heard 'Let it Go' being sung so many times before I even saw the movie and it was so annoying" Daigo groaned.

Ryo opened his mouth. "Sing it and I'll kill you. We both know you won't fight back against me" Ryo closed his mouth.

 ** _"_** ** _So what will you two do now?"_** SamuraiMaru inquired.

"I guess we better get moving. If we can find lodging and a landline we can call one of our friends to help" Daigo stood up. Ryo did as well, the two of them starting to walk in one direction.

* * *

Present Time…

Chrom and the rest of the group traveled down the path.

"What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" The male figure asked.

"Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse." Chrom said.

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?"

"You've never heard of the halidom?" Frederick incredulously asked. "Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

"Okay, first off, you need to shut up" the male figure snapped at Frederick. "Second, it's called amnesia for a reason"

Frederick silently growled.

"Frederick, please. This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Or ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order… My name is Chrom- but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa" Chrom gestured to the lone female of the group.

"I am NOT delicate!... Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Shepherds? You… you guys tend sheep?... dressed in full armor?... I may not know a lot about my past but that seems a bit farfetched"

"Hey, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." Chrom laughed.

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keep an APPROPRIATE level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise." Frederick spoke up.

"First off, what did I say about shutting up; the part about me being an enemy is getting annoying. Second, I don't think it was a compliment" the male figure said.

"Come on, at least show him a LITTLE respect" Lissa asked.

"Fine. I guess I understand how you feel… heh, maybe I'd do the same as well. My name is… Robin… strange… I just remembered that. I guess that's one mystery solved."

"Robin? Is that foreign?... Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-"

"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa interrupted, pointing down the path.

Down the path, a town could be seen on fire with men carrying weapons running all around.

"Grr. The town is ablaze! It must be the brigands again" Chrom growled. "Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"What about him?" Frederick pointed to Robin.

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom shouted.

"Aptly put, milord."

"Suck up" Robin remarked under his breath.

"Let's go already!" Lissa demanded.

The three ran off, leaving Robin behind.

"But what about- hm…" Robin was left alone to his thoughts.

"Great now I'm all alone again" he sighed, crossing his arms.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. He clutched at his chest, gasping for breath.

"T-this energy! It feels… oddly familiar yet… oddly malicious… I have to go after them!"

Robin ran after the three.

* * *

Approximately Half An Hour Ago…

Ryo and Daigo walked through the town.

 ** _"_** ** _This is a nice town, don't you think?"_** SamuraiMaru asked.

"Yeah, but everything seems a bit old fashioned for my tastes. And there's no technology at all. Something's a bit off here" Ryo said.

"A bit? Ryo something's been off for a long time, and it's namely been how we got into that cave, these outfits, the Core Gems and how old fashioned everything looks" Daigo spoke up.

"While we're on the subject of outfits, you may want to hide your necklace. Someone might steal it" Ryo pointed to the necklace hanging from Daigo's neck.

"No. I'm not removing it from around my neck unless I have to" Daigo grabbed the necklace instantly.

"Sorry, I forgot it was a sore memory for you" Ryo looked away sheepishly.

It was then that Ryo noticed the awkward and angry looks he was getting from the people around him.

"Hey, do you notice the looks we're getting?" Ryo asked.

"If you haven't noticed I'm a weirdly dressed samurai and you're dressed like a pirate in what appears to be times where pirates weren't considered the best people. We're not exactly going to fit in inconspicuously." Daigo noted.

 ** _"_** ** _Even so, they don't appear to think that you're friendly"_** SamuraiMaru commented.

"What crap, I'm friendly" Ryo said.

"Ryo you're psychotic"

"Yeah but I befriended you, didn't I?"

"No, I befriended you before you became fully insane" Daigo sighed.

"Oh yeah there's that" Ryo nodded.

The two continued walking for a while.

"Hey… I don't think we're safe" Daigo cautioned. "They're starting to look at us with some kind of vengeance or something"

"Well, some may be appreciating that view of your chest, cause it's hot and all, but seriously though, I'm a pirate and I may die"

"No, you'd be the one to kill them"

"No, they're getting pitchforks, torches, and… are those lances and swords?! What kind of old fashioned town is this, I thought we didn't go back in time!?" Ryo exclaimed.

True to his word, people began filing out of buildings with weapons.

 ** _"_** ** _Maybe you did go back in time."_**

"SamuraiMaru, there's a bigger concern in that we're about to get stabbed" Daigo gulped. Ryo and Daigo got back to back.

"We don't want your kind here pirate!" one of the people shouted.

"THAT'S why they're angry" Ryo realized.

"Why is it always you?" Daigo hissed to his best friend.

 ** _"_** ** _It appears that several angry men have surrounded us. I don't really see why, we were just walking through the town peacefully. Well at least you two were, I was just observing"_**

"SamuraiMaru, please shut up" Daigo requested.

"Get out of our town!"

"We can't exactly do that; you guys have kind of formed a ring of people around us" Ryo spoke up.

The mob began shouting angrily at them several of them shouting at them to "die".

 ** _"_** ** _It appears they have a grudge against pirates"_**

"Depends on the type of pirates they met I guess" Daigo noted that there were several people outside of the ring who were just watching with worry.

Ryo looked at the people shouting at them to die as he narrowed his eyes. He reached for his holster with his gun.

"Ryo, control your bloodlust!" Daigo shouted.

"How else are we going to get out of here, we have to fight our way out or die!" Ryo yelled back.

"No, let's just act civilized! We can figure this out rationally without inciting any fight!" Daigo growled towards his friend.

"Tch, why do you always have to be the pacifistic one?" Ryo angrily moved his hand from his gun holster.

"Someone has to, and it will probably never be you"

The crowd began getting angrier and angrier when louder shouting started and several men appeared from nowhere, swinging weapons and beginning to kill the people in the ring.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"JESUS!"

 ** _"_** ** _Oh my"_**

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!" Daigo demanded into the Brace.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm supposed to react? Weren't they just shouting for your head on a platter?"_**

"They're still human lives!"

 ** _"_** ** _Human… lives?"_**

A large man appeared, laughing. He picked up a torch and threw it into a building behind him, setting it ablaze.

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" the large man grabbed a lady who was trying run away.

"S-stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!"

Ryo's eyes narrowed as he pulled his gun out of its holster.

"Put her down! I must warn you, if you have her life in danger, I won't miss! Who are you?!" he demanded.

The large man took notice of Ryo and laughed.

"If you want to know, the names Garrick! Get 'em lads!" Garrick shouted.

Several man ran at Daigo and Ryo.

"Okay, now I'm mad! Unleash the bloodlust! Daigo, here! Watch my back!" Ryo pulled his Cutlass out of its sheath and tossed it to Daigo before opening fire, hitting a brigand in the arm and causing him to drop to the ground, howling in pain.

Daigo quickly used the Cutlass to slash at a man who got near, cutting into his shoulder before kicking him away and disorienting him.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo, you have no choice but to kill him. They'll keep coming back otherwise"_**

"This is still human lives we're talking about here!"

 ** _"_** ** _They're trying to kill you!"_**

"Daigo! Backup! Now!"

Daigo slashed at another man who came closer while Ryo shot him in the head, killing him instantly.

Daigo stepped back in surprise only to dodge out of the way of a slash before retaliating with a stab, piercing the mans stomach. He pulled the sword out, freaked out when the man fell to the ground and began bleeding out.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo, behind you!"_**

The young man spun around to see a man attacking him from above. All of a sudden, a figure shoved him out of the way and intercepted the attack, killing the man by stabbing him on the stomach.

Daigo fell to the ground in surprise.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked.

Daigo dumbly nodded, still in shock.

"Daigo! Get up and help!"

Daigo shakily stood up.

"I just… killed a man" Daigo panted.

"It's okay; he was trying to kill you"

"So I should have taken his life?!"

"Milord!" Frederick jumped in to intercept an attack meant for Chrom.

Chrom shoved Daigo out of the way of an attack again before attacking with his weapon.

"Look out!" Daigo slashed wide with his sword, hitting at a man charging at Ryo before Ryo turned and blasted the man in the head, killing him instantly.

Daigo looked around the fighting, continuing to see people fighting and dying.

"W-what kind of sick twisted place is this?" Daigo said.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo, if you don't fight, you won't survive, now start swinging!"_** SamuraiMaru shouted.

Daigo continued to look, horrified, as a person snuck up behind him. Just as they raised their weapon, another figure jumped in and slashed at him before pointing their blade at them.

"THUNDER!"

A bolt of electricity surged from the sword, sending the figure flying.

Daigo turned around in surprise.

"Get moving!" Robin ordered, running past Daigo.

The remaining fighters began to move back to Garrick.

"Garrick, what do we do?" one of them asked.

"I guess I don't have a choice!" Garrick pulled out a pitch black and violet gem.

"A Core Gem?" Daigo and Ryo simultaneously said in surprise.

"Core Gem?" Robin looked at the gem in confusion.

The gem glowed grey before energy circled around him, transforming him.

When the energy dissipated, a monster stood in Garrick's place.

The monster looked to be a mutated version of a human, with the skin being pitch black and stretched taut across the muscles and bones, which in themselves were barely visible. The muscles that he had were larger than that of the muscles Garrick had. The face was Garrick's face, only the eyes were a red color and his mouth was bellowing yellow smoke.

"What the f-" Ryo started.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo, there's something that I want you to do"_** SamuraiMaru interrupted.

"What?" Daigo looked down.

 ** _"_** ** _Excuse me, can you people please hold off those creatures as long as you can?"_** SamuraiMaru asked.

Chrom turned to Daigo in confusion.

"Was that voice you?"

Robin shrugged and charged Mutant Garrick. Frederick nodded and charged Mutant Garrick as well.

Lissa on the other hand…

"Wow! You have a talking belt! Is it magic?" Lissa appeared (from… somewhere) and ran to Daigo, grabbing at SamuraiMaru.

"Where did you come from!?" Daigo shouted in surprise.

 ** _"_** ** _Miss._** ** _Miss._** ** _Please let go of me"_**

"See, I told you they would throw themselves at you with that view" Ryo nudged Daigo.

Daigo just shoved the Cutlass into Ryo's hands and looked back down at SamuraiMaru, prying Lissa off of the belt.

"Okay fine. If it involves getting out of this situation, then fine, what do I have to do?" Daigo grabbed the side of the buckle.

 ** _"_** ** _Henshin"_**

"…I'm sorry what?" Daigo's eyes widened.

 ** _"_** ** _Ryo, grabbed onto Daigo's shoulders."_**

Ryo complied, sheathing the Cutlass and putting his left hand on Daigo's right shoulder.

 ** _"_** ** _Now take out the Core Gems that changed your outfits"_**

Daigo and Ryo pulled out the Core Gems, Daigo having the blood red one while Ryo had the sea blue one.

 ** _"_** ** _Now just wait"_**

The belts screen flashed all four colors at once as the Core Gems glowed. The Core Gem in Daigo's hand changed into a small medal with a fire design. The Core Gem in Ryo's hand turned into a small sea blue bullet.

The Core Gems in Daigo and Ryo's pockets flew out and circled around them. The Core Gems belonging to Daigo turned into medals and rested on the right side of his belt, an open case shaped like a disc appearing as the medals fit into their own slots before the case closed.

A buckle that attached to his belt formed on Ryo's waist and the Core Gems he had turned into bullets like the last one before they flew into the buckle.

Ryo pulled his hand from Daigo's shoulder to look over the bullet as Daigo held up the red medal.

 ** _"_** ** _Now, Daigo, insert the Shogun Fire Core into the Shogun Brace and press down on the button on top. Ryo, pull out your Kaizoku Shot, open the back, and slide the Sea Kaizoku Bullet into it. Then pull the lever on your gun back"_**

Daigo held up the wrist holding the Shogun Brace and slid the Shogun Fire Core into it before pressing down on the top, a pulsing noise starting up from the Brace.

Ryo opened the back of his gun and slid the bullet in before closing it. He pulled the lever on the back of the gun back.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo, take the Shogun Brace off of your wrist and open it before spinning the core. Ryo, pull the trigger. But when you both do: Daigo, I want you to announce: "Shogun Henshin, Sanjou!", and Ryo, I want you to announce: "Kaizoku Henshin"!"_**

Daigo reached to the Shogun Brace and twisted it off before pressing down on a button, causing it to unfold to reveal the inside of a phone.

Daigo looked down at the Shogun Phone and swallowed a breath.

"Shogun… Henshin… Sanjou!"

He spun the Shogun Fire Core.

"Kaizoku Henshin, Sanjou!"

Ryo pulled the trigger.

 **Shogun Fire Sequence!**

 **Sea Pirate Sequence!**

A ball of fire emerged from the Shogun Phone and circled around Daigo fast, creating a vortex of flames.

Finally, the flames merged with Daigo before dissipating, revealing a new figure standing in Daigo's place.

A bullet shot out of the Kaizoku Shot and flew into the air before changing into an armored figure and flying to Ryo, merging with him and creating a suit.

The flames around Daigo dissipated, revealing he had merged with the figure.

Daigo now was equipped in a skin tight bright red spandex-like suit. He had blood red samurai like armor equipped all over his body with his chest plate having the design of two swords that were crossed in an X-shape. Loose armor hung from his shoulders, but it was still enough to protect him if he needed it to. On the side of his belt, there was a circular object almost like the hilt of a sword hanging from a holder. His helmet was designed after a samurai mask, only there were a pair of orange bug-like "eyes" above a gold mouthplate. His belt strap was colored blood red with a fire design on it.

Ryo now had a skin tight light blue spandex-like suit for his upper body while his lower body had a black suit. Sea blue chest armor design after a pirates coat with parts of it extending to his shins was on his body. The coat-like armor extended down his arms, silver metal equipped onto his elbows. He had metal armor on his shins and kneecaps. The top of his helmet looked like a smaller version of a pirate's hat with the remainder of his looking like a face. The face was sea blue like the rest of the suit and had a silver mouthplate while the "eyes" were a dark blue with a bug-eye like design. On his chest was white skull and crossbones symbol.

 ** _"_** ** _Ryo! I only said Daigo had to say Sanjou!"_**

"What part of me cares?" Ryo looked over his new outfit in excitement.

"We… turned into Kamen Riders?" Daigo looked over his suit.

 ** _"_** ** _Fine. Daigo, you are now Kamen Rider Shogun! Ryo, you are Kamen Rider Kaizoku!"_**

"Shogun?" Shogun looked at the Shogun Phone that was in his hand.

"Kaizoku. Fitting I guess" Kaizoku looked at his Kaizoku Shot.

"What matter of sorcery is this?" Chrom looked at the two.

"Cool!" Lissa was in awe.

Robin and Frederick looked at them. Robin with a blank, indifferent look while Frederick narrowed his eyes in distrust.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo, I'm taking control"_**

"Wait, what?!"

Shogun's body stiffened. His eyes glowed, turning into a gold color before he relaxed. Shogun moved his arms slowly, flexing his fingers as he did. Shogun chuckled and took the Shogun Phone before putting it on the sheath and twisting it, locking it in place so the bottom of the phone was pointing towards his front.

He pressed down on the button. Flames ignited from the sheath and began extending from the sheath, forming a handle in one direction while a metal blade formed from the other. The sheath formed a hilt by which the Shogun Phone was connected to.

Shogun drew his Shogun Saber, the Shogun Phone resting on the outside of his hand as he pointed it at Mutant Garrick before he rested the weapon on his shoulder.

"Daigo?" Kaizoku cautiously looked towards his best friend.

Shogun walked calmly towards the brigands, who charged in response.

Once one got close, a simple swing from his sword sent a brigands head rolling across the ground, the body soon following. Any further brigands attempted to stop, only for Shogun to appear in front of them, stabbing and slashing them. Shogun spun around and decapitated another brigand before turning towards a cowering brigand.

He pointed his blade towards him and calmly walked towards him. The brigand began screaming and turned to run. In the next second, Shogun appeared behind him and stabbed him in the back of his head from behind, the blade protruding from the brigands mouth before Shogun retracted it.

"He's a natural killer" Chrom watched the slaughter from a distance.

"No he's not. That person killing those people… that isn't Daigo at all" Kaizoku spoke up, anger in his voice.

Shogun ran towards Mutant Garrick, slashing at him and catching him across the chest. Shogun continued slashing repeatedly at Mutant Garrick, the mutant getting knocked around by the samurai.

Mutant Garrick landed on the ground, rolling away.

Shogun brandished his Shogun Saber and began walking towards Mutant Garrick when Kaizoku stopped him.

"Stop it SamuraiMaru! Give Daigo back!" Kaizoku grabbed Shogun from behind, trying to stop him.

 ** _"_** ** _If my human host will refuse to fight back, even to save his own life, then I'll simply take control from now on"_** Shogun's eyes flashed, mimicking how SamuraiMaru's screen flashed when he talked.

"What?!" Kaizoku shouted.

Shogun kicked backwards, hitting Kaizoku in the shin and startling him long enough for Shogun to slash at his pirate counterpart. Kaizoku stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Shogun turned back to Mutant Garrick.

"I'm not done yet!" Kaizoku stood up and aimed his Kaizoku Shot at Shogun, firing several shots.

Shogun spun around and slashed multiple times, slicing at the bullets and sending them away. The bullets hit several of the brigands and killed them immediately. Shogun ran to Kaizoku, brandishing his weapon.

Kaizoku drew his Kaizoku Cutlass and charged as well.

The two clashed blades, Kaizoku and Shogun matching strength. Kaizoku raised his gun to Shogun's head and fired, disorienting Shogun before kicking him away.

Kaizoku slashed at Shogun repeatedly and then aimed his gun at Shogun, pulling the trigger multiple times. This went on for a bit, leading Shogun to back into a wall, his chest constantly sparking.

"Hey, that's enough!" Robin shouted, trying to stop Kaizoku.

"Don't interfere!" Kaizoku shoved Robin to the ground and quickly pulled at a handle on his Kaizoku Shot before holstering it. He sheathed his Cutlass as well.

 **Firing! Sea Pirate! Final Sequence!**

Kaizoku got ready, a blue energy forming at the barrel of his gun. His gun in the holster began to become covered in sea blue energy, the energy beginning to filter out of it and forming a sea blue energy dome with the appearance of water around him.

Shogun sheathed his blade, pressing down on the button on the Shogun Phone and spinning the Shogun Fire Core.

 **Burning! Shogun Fire! Final Sequence!**

Shogun got into a ready stance, fire trickling down his sword. The fire began swirling around Shogun, forming a blood red energy dome of fire around him.

The domes of energy filtered into their right legs. Shogun and Kaizoku jumped into the air, fire surrounding Shogun's foot while ice cold energy surrounded Kaizoku's.

 **"** **Blaze Drop!"** Shogun shouted, extending his right foot, which was covered with flames.

 **"** **Ice Break!"** Kaizoku called out, extending his right foot, which was covered in cold energy.

The two attacks connected, causing the two energies conflicting and causing waves of both hot and cold winds to blast off in the directions of both Riders. Due to Kaizoku being towards the burning buildings, the cold waves he emitted put them out.

"The ability to generate this heat and cold… what kind of power do these two contain!?" Robin demanded, shielding his eyes from the intense winds.

The two energies continued to clash, causing an explosion that knocked them aside.

Daigo and Ryo fell to the ground a fair distance from each other, crying out in pain.

Daigo opened his eyes, revealing they were golden before they changed back to normal, signifying SamuraiMaru's hold was released.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo. Transform again. We cannot let that mu- what are you doing?!"_**

SamuraiMaru was interrupted by Daigo ripping him from his waist and tossing him aside before doing the same to his Shogun Brace and Saber.

"Get away from me!" he crawled away quickly only for him to stop and cry out in pain over his right leg.

Ryo attempted to get up, only to fall back down to the ground immediately and clutch at his leg in pain.

The remaining four looked between the two with confused looks. "What just happened?" Lissa asked. Mutant Garrick turned and ran away. "Hey, stop!" Robin called, unable to stop the monster.

Several other people appeared "There he is! Get him!" they pointed towards Ryo before running to him. They lifted up the young man before dragging him away.

"Hey! Put me down! Where are you taking me!?" he demanded.

One of the men walked towards Chrom and the other two. "I apologize that that pirate was around to ruin your visit. Thank you for your help, please stay, for we will throw a massive feast in your honor!" the man smiled falsely.

Daigo watched this happen.

"Ryo… he didn't do anything wrong! You didn-" the man promptly turned and kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

The man spat at him.

"What's your problem!" Robin demanded, shoving the man backwards.

"Anyone associating themselves with a pirate are as bad as pirates themselves" the man replied.

"But that "pirate" worked to save this town! And the real threat you're worried about is still out there! Now what exactly did he do to deserve this treatment!?" Robin demanded.

"He's a pirate, that's all the reason I need" the man said.

Robin promptly slugged the man in the face, knocking him to the ground. "How did that feel? Do you think it was unrightly justified? Well that's just ironic now isn't it?!"

SamuraiMaru laid on the ground, watching the scene in confusion.

 ** _"…_** ** _humans are truly strange creatures indeed"_**

* * *

 **Explanations:**

 **Daigo/Shogun: Daigo is a tribute to Samurai Sentai Shinkenger/Power Rangers Samurai and Super Samurai and Kamen Rider Drive. His Shogun Brace is also modified from the Shift Brace from the Drive Driver, only having transformed into a cell-phone like device that he uses to transform with a disc and his sword. His sword is basically just a large katana that can be used to conduct the element that is being used in the current form.**

 **SamuraiMaru is a belt created from the Drive Driver by the Shogun Fire Core Gem, which in itself turned into the Shogun Fire Core. SamuraiMaru is a special case as the only reason that Daigo and Ryo have special versions of the Core Gems is because when it was modified, SamuraiMaru was given a mind of its own due to the Drive Driver being a Driver that could talk to the user and was given influence over the Core Gems.**

 **Ryo/Kaizoku: Ryo's Kaizoku Shot is a pistol that was modified into one of his own personal weapons and transformation devices. His Kaizoku Cutlass is modified from his plastic cutlass that he took along to a convention. The Kaizoku Bullets are simply Core Gems that have changed into bullets that Ryo uses in his Kaizoku Shot. Ryo is a reference to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Kamen Rider DiEnd. He's not a reference to Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Take a wild guess why.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tactical Boost

* * *

Regular text: Turbo Sequence

Emphasis: TURBO SEQUENCE

Talking: "Turbo Sequence"

Mysterious Voices and the Occasional Different Language: _"_ _Turbo Sequence"_

When Core Gems are activated: **Turbo Sequence**

Thoughts and Visions: _Turbo Sequence_

SamuraiMaru: _"_ _ **Turbo Sequence"**_

* * *

Daigo walked into the room, looking into the cell to see his best friend leaning against the wall.

"Hi! Are you here to bail me out?" Ryo quipped.

Daigo narrowed his eyes. "I don't know how. Don't start."

"Come on, just imagine you're bailing me out of jail back home!" Ryo exclaimed.

"We both know that won't work, this place is twisted enough as it is" Daigo sighed.

"Excuse me" a female voice interrupted.

The two turned to the side to see that Lissa was standing there, holding SamuraiMaru in her left hand while the Shogun Brace was around her wrist and the Shogun Saber was in her right hand.

"Your belt told me to come here" she stated.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo, we have to g-"_** SamuraiMaru was interrupted by Daigo limping/running out of the room as fast as he could.

"Thanks for nothing buddy!" Ryo called after him.

"Don't worry about it!" he shouted back before he let the building.

And with that, Ryo turned to Lissa. "Please tell me you at least brought playing cards or a chess set"

Lissa shook her head. "Okay. Let's just talk then. I'm desperate for some companionship." Ryo said.

"Are you really a pirate? Because I've never seen one before and… you're really not what I imagined."

"I know I don't look the part. I don't know why but I'm just going to go with it"

* * *

Begin Theme: Story By: Camino

 **(Music)** The Shogun Cores, Kaizoku Bullets, Turbo Orbs, and Core Gems are seen on the screen before they start glowing. The screen changes to a shot of Ryo and Daigo back to back, Ryo having on the Kaizoku Shot in his hand while Daigo has SamuraiMaru on his waist and the Shogun Brace on his wrist. They activate them in a side-by-side split-screen effect, the screen changing to the title: "Kamen Riders Shogun and Kaizoku: Turbo Awakening."

 **(Hikaru sora wo miage kakenukeru kumo oikakete ita)** Daigo practices with his Shogun Saber alone in a room. SamuraiMaru says something through the Shogun Brace. He stops and sheaths his sword as he is replaced by Shogun.

 **(Nagareru toki no naka de todokanu omoi samayotteru)** Ryo jumps over objects and ran through a battlefield, dodging every attack that came his way and blasting every person who attacked him in the head and also slashing with his Kaizoku Cutlass. He stopped when he rested the barrel of his Kaizoku Shot onto the side of someone's head and fired as he is replaced by Kaizoku.

 **(Kokoro ni daiteta ikite kita akashi)** Robin and Marth are seen back to back, Robin having the Turbo Driver on his waist while Marth was looking at the Parallel Falchion.

 **(Maiagare inochi no honoo ima)** Robin looked up to see Chrom, Ryo, and Daigo all standing in the distance, smiling at him while Lissa and Frederick were behind them, waving as well. Marth looked up to see several figures in the distance. The two ran from their position to the people on their respective sides.

 **(Kurikaesareru jidai ni)** Daigo and Ryo stand next to each other as they shout: "Shogun/Kaizoku Henshin!"

 **(Ima tashika na shinjitsu wo)** They activate their devices as their armor forms around them

 **(Yuruganai taisetsu na kizuna)** Shogun and Kaizoku stood in their places as they got into ready stances.

 **(Unmei no STORY (STORY))** Several more Riders were shown, one of the most noticeable being silver and violet with an elemental dragon theme.

 **(Tsunagareta kono sekai ni)** The elemental dragon themed Rider aimed his weapon at the screen before slashing.

 **(Haruka naru yasashisa wo)** The screen cracked from the slash and fell away, revealing a new image of Daigo looking down at his necklace.

 **(Kagiri nai yume to kibou ni)** He looked back up and took a few steps forward, meeting up with Ryo on a cliff.

 **(Mou mayou koto wa nai hazu sa zutto)** The two looked off the cliff, looking over the landscape before they held up their respective transformation devices.

 **(Mirai ni TAKE YOU)** The two ran towards the cliff and jumped off, falling to the ground below.

 **(Music)** The two fell to the ground as the view suddenly changed to that of Shogun and Kaizoku fighting off enemies all around them, Shogun using his Shogun Saber while Kaizoku used his Kaizoku Shot and Cutlass in conjunction. The final shot was that of Daigo, Ryo, Robin, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick as they all stood together.

* * *

Daigo managed to get halfway down the street before stopping, collapsing on his injured leg. "Great. Now what? Ryo's in prison and I don't think I can bail him out" he said.

"Maybe I can help"

Daigo turned in place, quickly spotting Robin walking up with his hands in his pockets. Robin kneeled down and helped Daigo up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Thanks." Daigo nodded.

"My name is Robin. Nice to meet you" Robin extended his hand.

Daigo looked down at Robin's hand and shook it. "Daigo" was all he said.

"So, what was all that back there? With that weird armor and junk?" Robin asked.

"Oh. Well, it's a bit too hard to explain right here and now"

"Then allow me to help" a new voice interrupted.

The two turned in place to see Frederick and Chrom standing there. Chrom tossed Daigo a bottle of sorts.

"That's a vulnerary, you can use it to help heal your leg. That being said, I'd like to make a deal with you" Chrom said.

* * *

Mutant Garrick stumbled along his way, moving through the forest as he emitted a grey smoke. He began to growl and groan a bit in pain as grey energy began covering him again, mutating him even more. When the energy dissipated, he appeared to be more spider-like.

Several brigands caught up to him.

"Hey! Boss! There you are!" one of them exclaimed. Mutant Garrick turned to them.

"I was starting to get w-AGH!" the same brigand cried out in pain as Mutant Garrick punched him straight in the chest, the attack going right through his chest as Mutant Garricks fist came out of the other side.

Grey energy traveled from Mutant Garrick into the brigand, Mutant Garrick retrieving his hand as the energy changed the brigand into a more monstrous form with several sickening crunching noises.

The other brigands screamed and yelled in a panic as they started to run in fear. They didn't get far, their screams filling the forest along with the crunching and cracking noises.

* * *

Ryo chewed on a piece of bread, his face wrinkling in disgust as he began trying to wash it down with water. He immediately spat it out in disgust, the water spraying to the right of Lissa.

"This water is disgusting! And this bread is stale!"

"What did you expect? They don't exactly like you that much" Lissa shrugged.

"Still, they're pretty stupid, because they forgot to take this off me" Ryo pulled out his Kaizoku Shot. Smirking, he aimed it at the lock and pulled the trigger, a gunshot ringing out as the lock broke off. Ryo simply opened the door and walked out of the room.

Lissa blinked in surprise, not entirely sure what just happened had actually happened.

 ** _"_** ** _He escaped"_** SamuraiMaru remarked.

"Not yet he hasn't!" Lissa exclaimed before she chased after him.

Ryo made it outside when Lissa caught up to him and grabbed him by the hand, attempting to drag him back inside.

"…what are you doing?" Ryo asked the girl.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily!" Lissa shouted, struggling to pull Ryo back.

"Sweetheart, I'm getting Daigo and leaving this town as fast as I can, I've tolerated your presence long enough" Ryo remarked.

Lissa continued to try and pull Ryo back when the townspeople began gathering around them.

"Hey! The pirate's escaping!" one of them shouted.

"Okay time to go!" Ryo spun around and grabbed Lissa by her wrist before pulling her towards him and lifting her up bridal style.

"H-hey!" Lissa blushed.

"Come along!" Ryo shouted as he ran at full sprint from the townspeople.

When he got far enough, he dropped Lissa and leaned against a tree, panting as he held onto his leg in pain.

"Hey! What's the big idea pal? What makes you think you can just grab a girl like that and… are you okay?" Lissa asked.

"Sorry, I had to get away and I didn't think you'd be safe with those citizens around"

"Actually-"

"I just… have trust issues, okay? And you remind me of someone who I once knew" Ryo admitted.

"…so your leg"

"What? Oh right. See, I think I got it injured in that fight back there, and it really stings right now"

"Oh. Here" Lissa pulled out a small blue vial of liquid that she passed to Ryo. Ryo simply just looked at it.

Slowly, Lissa pulled her arm back to put the vial away.

"Sorry, but I just don't really trust people that much, I've mentioned that before. But… let's just say paranoia prevents me from taking that drink from you, but thank you though"

Lissa just stared at Ryo before she pulled out a staff.

"Okay, hold still for a moment please"

Ryo fell backwards in surprise. "What are you going to do with that thing?!"

"Heal you" Lissa raised her staff into the air, a light emitting from the top of it and covering Ryo, who squirmed backwards in an attempt to escape. However, the light was gone just as soon as it appeared.

Ryo got up. "What did you just do?! What was that?!"

"That was healing magic. I just used it to heal your leg"

Ryo's eyes widened as he realized that she was right, and his leg was indeed healed.

"Wha- bu- how?"

"You're welcome!" Lissa smiled.

"Th-thank you. Why did you help me?"

"Because you were injured, and I believe that if someone is in need of help, then you should help them"

"…right. Could you do that weird magic thing to heal Daigo too?"

 ** _"_** ** _I presume she can"_** SamuraiMaru spoke up for the first time in a while, startling the two.

"Don't scare us like that!" Lissa said.

 ** _"_** ** _I apologize. I was left alone to my thoughts for a long time and I must have lost track of time."_**

"It's fine, but what do you want now? What's the big idea?" Ryo asked.

 ** _"_** ** _That Core Mutant is still out there you know. Most likely biding his time and gathering forces to help him. We need to get out there and destroy him"_**

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I'm not too sure Daigo would be happy with destroying a person"

"What does he have to do with this?" Lissa asked.

"Well, from what I've seen, the way those Core Gems work is that we have to bond with them or something like that, and Daigo bonded with his. I don't think the Core Gems would work with anyone else and I'm not too sure I want to fight this threat without some backup" Ryo admitted.

"How do you propose we find him?" Lissa asked. "He ran off a while back"

 ** _"_** ** _No need to worry. I can locate Daigo and the Core Mutant easily."_**

"So what do we do?" Ryo asked.

 ** _"_** ** _We fight."_**

* * *

Daigo led Robin, Chrom, and Frederick into the cave.

"This cave is where Ryo and I found our Core Gems. It shouldn't be that far inside that we find them"

"And you're SURE that you know nothing about them?" Frederick asked.

"Nothing except the name… and that they have mysterious powers I guess"

The four walked further into the cave, the area slowly becoming darker and darker until it was simply dimly lit due to the crystals buried in the wall.

"So… these are Core Gems?" Robin went to the wall and looked at a white crystal in the wall, digging at it and pulling it out.

The Gem glowed at Robin's touch. Unnoticed to the others, Robin's eyes slightly glowed white and violet. The Gem in Robin's hand began gaining a light violet coloration, but not by much. However, white and violet energy did course through his body, surprising Chrom and Frederick. Unnoticed to the others a small portion of the energy gathered around his waist before the energy dissipated. Robin just stared at the Core Gem before he looked up to the wall and searched for three more white Core Gems before he pulled them from the wall.

Nothing happened when he did. "I see. So nothing else happened when I grabbed these Core Gems, but I was covered in a strange light when I grabbed this one"

"Yeah that happens, but besides that I don't really know much about them. Me and Ryo just woke up in this cave and grabbed these gems. They covered us in energy and stuff"

"So what do we do now, milord?" Frederick asked Chrom.

"We don't know what kind of change these Core Gems give to people. I believe we should just observe their behavior"

"…wow thanks for making me feel like I'm going to die, Chrom" Robin said.

"I… actually have no issue with my own death" Daigo said, unconsciously grabbing his necklace. "But fine. Let's go then. We have nothing left to do here" Daigo nodded, turning in place before he started walking towards the exit.

Shrugging, Robin placed his hands in his pockets before he followed. Chrom and Frederick left as well.

The four of them exited the cave, Daigo taking an extra look around. "So what now?" he asked Chrom and Frederick. "I showed you what you want; now let Ryo go from his jail cell"

Chrom nodded. "Alright, I'll see what I can do about the situation"

"Thank you. Now after this, I guess this'll be the last time I see of you guys" Daigo said.

"I suppose so" Frederick nodded.

"Robin, what do you plan to do?" Daigo asked Robin.

"I think I'll just head with these guys until I can find out more about my situation" Robin nodded. "Situation?" Daigo inquired.

"Yeah, situation. I have a bit of amnesia"

Frederick could be heard laughing in the background.

"Shut it, horsey-boy. You don't know my past, and neither do I, so suck it" Robin calmly directed that at Frederick.

"…you're a rude little amnesiac, aren't you?" Daigo blinked.

"Oh yes." Robin confirmed.

Daigo just stared. "I… I think we should just leave now, so we can get Ryo and we never have to see each other again"

"You make it sound like you don't like us" Chrom said.

"Don't get me wrong, you're all good people, but basically, I have trust issues because someone close to me once betrayed that trust. The only person who I can trust at this time is Ryo. I'm really sorry, but this may have to be goodbye" Daigo told the three of them.

"Well, whatever you believe would be best I suppose" Robin shrugged.

Daigo nodded and turned in place before he started walking away. However, a sudden figure appeared before them.

"It's you!" Daigo fell backwards in surprise.

Mutant Garrick roared as several other monsters surrounded the four.

"What are these?" Chrom took notice of the other monsters that joined Mutant Garrick.

They appeared to be brigands, only they were smaller, and looked almost exactly identical. Their skin was pulled taught across their muscles and bones. Their eyes were a bright yellow color and their mouths bellowed a black smoke.

"It appears to be brigands… I believe that it is possible for the person tainted by the Core Gem to transform other people into monsters as well." Robin theorized.

"So… these humans have been mutated?" Daigo asked, slightly horrified.

"Of course, the energy for the Core Gem has apparently tainted them as well. I guess we could call them… Mutaint Humans" Robin said thoughtfully.

"…you seem to be awfully versed in this subject" Frederick turned to Robin.

"I do? Perhaps I did in the past. Too bad this is the present" Robin looked at Frederick for that before he turned away.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation" Chrom interrupted "but we kind of have to worry about these guys"

"We can't exactly do anything about it" Robin shrugged.

"Maybe I can!" Ryo's voice called before the chest of Mutant Garrick sparked, the monster stumbling back. Ryo appeared, pointing his gun at Mutant Garrick.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to make a dramatic entrance!" he declared.

Lissa walked up next to him. "He made us wait until he thought it was the right moment to interfere"

"How did you get out?!" Frederick demanded.

"Not important. Daigo, take SamuraiMaru and Henshin!" Ryo pulled out his Sea Pirate Bullet and slid it into the gun. "Kaizoku Henshin, Sanjou!"

 **Sea Pirate Sequence!**

The energy bullet shot out of the Kaizoku Shot and hit the Mutaint Humans before forming Ryo's Kaizoku suit.

Kaizoku pulled out his Kaizoku Cutlass and brandished it before he charged at the Mutaint Humans.

"Hey" Lissa got Daigo's attention. "Here" she pushed SamuraiMaru and the Shogun Brace into Daigo's hands.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo, let's-!"_**

Daigo dropped SamuraiMaru instantly. "I'm not transforming anymore!" Daigo shouted at SamuraiMaru.

"Come on man, you're friend is risking his life, the least you could do is help. We don't have time for this after all" Robin told Daigo.

"Look, I'm not good at dealing with death, and I'm not-"

"Daigo, transform and help! How do you think Amelia would respond if she saw you acting so afraid after what you promised her!" Kaizoku turned to Daigo, shouting angrily.

Daigo's eyes widened. He picked up SamuraiMaru and the Shogun Brace.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo?"_**

Daigo swung SamuraiMaru around his waist and snapped the Shogun Brace onto his wrist.

"SamuraiMaru, I'm going to transform now. And I'm going to trust you not to take over"

 ** _"_** ** _What?"_**

Daigo inserted the Shogun Fire Core into the Shogun Brace and pressed down on top of the Shogun Phone, activating it. He then twisted the Shogun Phone off before opening it. He held it across his chest.

"Shogun Henshin!" he spun the disc. "Sanjou!" Daigo reared his arm back and threw it forward.

 **Shogun Fire Sequence!**

The ball of fire flew around Daigo and created his Shogun suit.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo, I'm t-"_**

"No you are not!"

Shogun's eyes glowed, but his body appeared to be struggling to even stand as his eyes started flickering back and forth.

Eventually, they settled on the orange-colored eyes.

 ** _"_** ** _What? But how were you able to resist!?"_**

"Don't push my berserk button!" Shogun held his hand out and snapped his fingers. The Shogun Saber flew in from the side, landing in his right hand. Shogun placed the Shogun Phone on the hilt and got into a ready stance.

Shogun ran into battle, slashing at the Mutaint Humans, but at the same time, he appeared to be visibly having trouble and struggling to even stand as his eyes constantly switched back and forth from gold to orange.

 ** _"_** ** _I can't get control!"_** SamuraiMaru shouted.

"I can't find any reason to care!" Shogun retorted as he slashed across a Mutaint Human.

"There's the Daigo I know and love!" Kaizoku cheered as he blasted a Mutaint Human in the stomach. He turned to the others, who were observing. "What are you guys doing, help!"

Chrom nodded and drew his sword before he charged. Frederick also drew his weapon, but he moved to guard Lissa.

"Stay behind me, milady"

However, Robin thought about something for a moment before he pulled out the white and violet Core Gem.

"Perhaps there is something I could do to help…" the gem glowed. "Perhaps if my will is strong enough, I could revert back to human form if I change into a Mutaint Human. I don't really have a lot of time to experiment with this"

The gem glowed. Energy flowed through Robin, but instead of transforming, the energy gathered around his waist, a metallic object forming before a leather strap was formed from the edges and wrapped around his waist.

 **Turbo Driver!**

Robin looked down at the belt.

"... I'm sorry what" he said in the most stunned tone he could muster.

The belt buckle was a black and dark blue coloration with a grey disc design in the front. It was circular with two tabs on the right and left side, but there was a small handle on the right side. Perched atop the belt there was a small hole while a small silver button was placed next to it.

The Core Gem in his hand lit up a white and violet color before the belt formed a small orb of light. The orb flew towards the Core Gem, flying near it. The Core Gem glowed before it was absorbed into the orb, the glow dying down as the orb fell into Robin's right hand.

A series of words came to Robin all of a sudden. "Tactical… Unlimited… Rebirth… Booster… Turbo…"

Robin looked down to his belt before looking back at the gem.

Shogun noticed the situation.

"Eh? What is that belt?"

Kaizoku noticed this happening as well, tilting his head in surprise as he slashed a Mutaint Human across the chest.

Chrom just watched this happen curiously.

"This orb… does it fit… into the belt?" Robin looked down at the belt, finding a small hole just big enough for the orb or a Core Gem. Looking at the orb in his hand, he slid it into the hole in the belt.

 **Turbo Orb!**

"Now… do I pull this lever?" Robin pulled the lever on the belt, activating a rhythmic pulsing noise.

Robin looked towards Mutant Garrick and the Mutaint Humans around him.

"I see. Even if I provide sufficient backup in fending off the Mutaint Humans, then you guys will have to defeat the Mutant that caused this yourself, correct?" Shogun and Kaizoku both hesitantly nodded from where they were, despite the fact that they were in the middle of a fight.

"Okay then. Watch my…" Robin extended his right arm to his left shoulder. "…Turbo!..." He swung his arms around so his right arm was resting at his belt while his left arm was at his right shoulder, mirroring his previous position.

"…Henshin!"

Robin slammed his left hand onto a button on the top of the belt, causing the lever to retract.

 **Henshin!**

A vortex of energy spun out from his belt and circled around Robin, a massive wind current forming and blowing everywhere. Kaizoku and Shogun tried to cover their eyes before realizing they were wearing helmets and setting their arms down. The same couldn't be said for Lissa, Chrom, and Frederick.

 **Turbo Sequence!**

The vortex of energy centered around Robin, blurring the view around him.

Inside the vortex, his coat seemed to change shape and merge around him in an armor-like form. The wind dissipated as the energy converged onto him, adding silver armor onto the suit.

Robin was now equipped with a black suit that was mostly covered by silver and violet armor. He had a silver chestplate with a scaled dragon design that was also opened up as if it was a trenchcoat. Silver scaled armor also decorated his elbows and knees. Violet colored armor was on his shins, biceps, and forearms. The trenchcoat design reached down to his ankles.

"How interesting. That "Turbo" word seemed to be a name. I suppose that makes me: "Kamen Rider Turbo""

 **Insert Theme: Ride The Wind By: Masahiro Inoue**

"Now then, shall we tip the scales?" Turbo taunted, pointing at Mutant Garrick. "Go ahead and take care of that one, the grunts are… of little worry. You guys should assist as well" Turbo directed that last part at Chrom and Frederick.

Chrom simply nodded before he turned back in place and slashed at a Mutaint Human before he ran to Turbo's side.

Shogun and Kaizoku turned to each other before nodding and charging at Mutant Garrick.

Turbo pressed down on the button on his belt once.

 **Turbo! Weapon!**

The disc on the Turbo Driver glowed as a handle formed from it. Turbo grabbed onto the handle and pulled out a Bronze Sword from the disc. However, silver energy covered it, causing it to turn a black color with red, green, and gold lines running down the side. It became slimmer as well.

"Shall we go, Chrom?" Turbo asked.

Chrom nodded, the two getting into ready stances.

Turbo stabbed forward, catching one of the Mutaint Humans in the chest before he spun around, slashing across the chest of one and creating a large gash.

Chrom kicked one of the Mutaint Humans in the chest and knocked it back. Chrom stabbed one of the Mutaint Humans in the chest and drew his sword back out.

Turbo jumped out of the way of an attack before he retaliated with a punch to the stomach of a monster.

"It's strange… it's as if I can "see" things on the battlefield" Turbo placed his hand to his chin in thought.

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"The enemies strength, weaponry, the flow of battle… it is entirely possible I have studied this somewhere. Either that or this armor is making me hallucinate."

"So you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?" Chrom asked.

"Apparently. Though I do wonder what would happen if I applied myself a bit more…"

"What else can that belt do?" Chrom asked.

Turbo slashed at a Mutaint Human before he looked down at his belt. "I've no idea." Turbo pressed down on the button on top of his belt twice.

 **Turbo! Dash!**

Turbo looked down at his belt as small waves of white energy began to form from it.

"In hindsight, perhaps it would have been a better idea to simply test that later. Chrom, I apologize for this." Turbo cautioned.

Instantly, Turbo jerked forward as he was covered in white energy, dashing around the Mutaint Humans and striking them, actually destroying most of them. It lasted for about five seconds before Turbo turned back to normal from his blurred appearance and fell face first onto the ground.

 **End Theme.**

"Again, hindsight, it is important" Turbo's voice spoke up.

Chrom just shook his head before he turned to the remaining Mutaint Humans and charged them, beginning to quickly destroy them.

* * *

Shogun and Kaizoku charged at Mutant Garrick. Shogun slashed with his Shogun Saber, catching Mutant Garrick across the chest with a flaming slash as Kaizoku blasted the Mutant in the face before stabbing forward.

Mutant Garrick fell further and further back from the two that kept attacking him.

Mutant Garrick roared, a wave of yellow energy shooting from his mouth and firing at the two. Shogun and Kaizoku dove out of the way, rolling across the ground. Kaizoku brandished his Kaizoku Cutlass before he charged once more.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo, there's no choice, you have to kill him."_**

"Why do you care? You'd force me to if you could!" Shogun shouted through the Shogun Phone.

 ** _"_** ** _Because you're the only partner I can have. And if we can work together, then we need to communicate. And besides, you want to free his spirit, right? His Core Gem has possessed him, and I can see no other release then death"_** SamuraiMaru confirmed.

"Well whatever you're going to do, do it quick!" Kaizoku called back to him, slashing at Mutant Garrick and catching the Mutant across the chest. The Rider aimed his gun right at the Mutant's forehead and pulled the trigger, knocking it back as it bled a yellow liquid.

Shogun stood up and readied his weapon.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo, check the disc on the side of your belt. Take out one of the Cores and switch out the Shogun Fire Core with one of the others."_**

Shogun looked down at the belt in confusion. He looked to the disc on the side and opened it, pulling out a dark green Shogun Core.

 ** _"_** ** _Now switch out the Fire Core for the Air Core in your hand"_** SamuraiMaru responded. Shogun looked at the Shogun Phone on the hilt of his Shogun Saber and opened the slot that held the Cores, pulling the Fire Core out and replacing it with the green Core. He closed the slot and pressed the center button before spinning the Core.

 **Shogun Air Sequence!**

The armor on his chest disintegrated as a ball of green air shot from the Shogun Phone and circled around Shogun, creating a green vortex. The green wind merged with Shogun, adding armor onto his chest

His had blood red armor was now a bright green color, with his arms having the design of two swords that were hanging loosely from the side of his shoulders, the blades being a durable metal material. Less armor then before hung from his shoulders, providing him more agility and speed if he needed. His helmet was designed to be thinner then before, with a pair of bright green bug-like "eyes" above a silver mouthplate. His belt strap had changed so it was colored bright green with a wind design on it.

"Whoa" Shogun looked over his new armor in amazement.

Kaizoku jumped back from his fight with Mutant Garrick.

"Your turn!" he shoved Shogun towards the Mutant, the Rider being surprised and stumbling forward. However, he didn't really stumble, so much as he glided through the air with flailing his arms wildly.

He crashed into Mutant Garrick, the two falling over. Mutant Garrick got up almost immediately and swung at Shogun, who got up and flew out of the way almost uncontrollably. Then he crashed into a tree. "I need to learn how to use this flight function"

Shogun got up and grounded himself, aiming his weapon at Mutant Garrick as the Mutant charged at him.

"Now, let's see what these bullets can do!"

Kaizoku opened his belt and looked at the assorted bullets. "You look like you could be useful" he took out a red one and opened his Kaizoku Shot, pulling the Sea Pirate Kaizoku Bullet out before replacing it with the red one. He closed it and pulled the lever back.

"Daigo! Get back!" Kaizoku aimed the gun at the two and pulled the trigger. Shogun jumped into the air, unintentionally flying high above the Mutant as the energy bullet crashed into Mutant Garrick and flew back to Kaizoku, creating an energy suit that merged with Kaizoku and formed a new armor.

 **Sky Pirate Sequence!**

Instead of the sea blue armor he had, bright red chest armor design after a pirates coat replaced it, with parts of it extending to his calves. The coat-like armor extended down his arms as well, silver metal equipped onto his elbows. He had metal armor on his shins and kneecaps. The top of his helmet still looked like a smaller version of a pirate's hat, except it was a bit larger then before. The face was bright red and had a gold mouthplate while the "eyes" were white with a bug-eye like design. On his chest was the same skull and crossbones symbol.

Shogun finally came back down from his jump, landing on top of Mutant Garrick before he got up and moved to Kaizoku's side.

"Let's go, Daigo!" Kaizoku pulled out his weapons. Shogun nodded and brandished his Shogun Saber.

 **Insert Theme: Reverse/Re:Birth By: Hiroaki Iwanaga and Asaya Kimijima**

Kaizoku brandished his Kaizoku Cutlass and Shot and charged at Mutant Garrick.

Slashing with his Cutlass, Kaizoku struck the Mutant before Shogun jumped towards them, stabbing through the Mutant.

Shogun pulled his weapon out and jumped back, Kaizoku jumping in as well and stabbing Mutant Garrick directly through the chest.

He pointed his weapon right in the Mutant's face.

"Surprise!" Kaizoku taunted as he pulled the trigger, causing the Mutant to stumble backwards as he withdrew his Cutlass from Mutant Garrick's body.

Kaizoku jumped into the air, flying above the Mutant as he shot at it, the Mutant stumbling backwards with each strike.

Shogun jumped into the air as well, gliding towards Mutant Garrick. However, the Mutant ducked, leaving Shogun to continue flying past, crashing into a tree before he crashed to the ground, groaning in pain.

Kaizoku landed next to Shogun.

"Come on buddy"

"How did you master your flying ability?!"

"I can fly. You can glide and jump high. Only one of us can change directions and only one of us needs more jump training" Kaizoku nodded.

"Let's just finish this." Shogun shook his head before he sheathed his sword.

"Fine" Kaizoku shrugged before he pulled at a handle on his Kaizoku Shot and holstered it. He sheathed his Cutlass as well.

 **Firing! Sky Pirate! Final Sequence!**

Kaizoku got ready, a red energy forming at the barrel of his gun. His gun in the holster began to become covered in red energy, the energy beginning to filter out of it and forming a red energy dome with the appearance of wind around him.

Shogun sheathed his blade, pressing down on the button on the Shogun Phone and spinning the Shogun Air Core.

 **Blowing! Shogun Air! Final Sequence!**

Shogun got into a ready stance, wind trickling down his sword. The wind began swirling around Shogun, forming a green energy dome of wind around him.

The domes of energy filtered into their right legs. Shogun and Kaizoku jumped into the air, wind surrounding their feet.

 **"** **Vortex Drop!"** Shogun shouted, extending his right foot, which was covered in green-colored wind energy

 **"** **Wind Break!"** Kaizoku called out, extending his right foot, which was covered in red colored wind energy.

Mutant Garrick tried to punch at them as they flew towards him, grey energy covering his hand.

It didn't work.

Shogun and Kaizoku began shouting as their combined attack made contact with Mutant Garrick's attack, the wind cutting through it.

"Haaaaaaaaa-HA!" The two shouted as their attack broke through, the two flying into Mutant Garrick and causing him to skid backwards.

The two Riders kept going, driving through Mutant Garrick and landing behind it.

The Mutant roared one last time as grey energy ran through it one last time. The Mutant turned to dust with a glowing light at its core.

 **End Theme.**

Shogun and Kaizoku stood up normally, turning to look at the dust that remained.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo, get the Core Gem that remains"_** SamuraiMaru told him.

Shogun looked down at his belt and nodded before he looked back up and walked over to the Core Gem that was once in Garrick's possession.

He picked it up, dusting it off. "Sorry Garrick" Shogun whispered.

"What now?" Kaizoku asked.

 ** _"_** ** _Put the Core Gem to my screen. I will purify it"_**

"How are you going to do that?" Kaizoku pointed out.

 ** _"_** ** _Don't question it, I'm a talking belt"_**

Kaizoku and Shogun looked at each other at this and shrugged. Shogun put the Core to SamuraiMaru's screen, a golden light emerging from the belt and shining on the Core Gem in Shogun's hand.

The gem glowed a grey color as a yellow light came off of it and dissolved into the air.

 ** _"_** ** _Okay, that's enough. It's purified now"_**

The light projecting from the belt died down, allowing Shogun to retrieve the Core Gem.

"Oh, so you guys are done now too" Turbo spoke up, walking over with Chrom, Frederick and Lissa trailing behind them.

Turbo opened a slot on his belt and pulled out the Turbo Orb before closing the slot.

 **Sequence End**

The armor on Turbo dissolved, the suit shifting back around to form Robin's coat. Robin flicked his hood back, relaxing.

"That was exciting, not going to lie." Robin placed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, it was for all of two seconds then you face-planted onto the ground" Lissa teased him.

"Shut it." Robin glared at her.

"Thank you both for your help" Chrom thanked Shogun and Kaizoku.

Shogun and Kaizoku turned to each other then back to Chrom. Shogun sheathed his Shogun Saber and pulled the Shogun Air Core before pressing the button. Kaizoku opened his Kaizoku Shot and pulled out the Sky Pirate Bullet before closing the Shot.

 **Sequence End**

Shogun and Kaizoku's suits dissolved, leaving Daigo and Ryo in their place.

Daigo's Shogun Saber dissolved back into the Shogun Phone in a gust of wind, allowing Daigo to pull it off the hilt and place it back onto his Shogun Brace.

"Uh sure, you're welcome" Daigo said.

"Hey, do you guys happen to know where we are exactly?" Ryo asked.

"So you two are just lost travelers then?" Frederick eyed them warily.

"You could sort of say that. Fact is we probably need to get back home" Ryo stated, crossing his arms.

"Do you at least know where your home is?"

Daigo and Ryo opened their mouths to respond, but stopped and quickly closed them, shaking their heads.

"Well, you're welcome to come with us, we could use your help. And you could join us as well, Robin. You are indeed strong as you have proven, and you have a capable mind as well. The Shepherds could use your mindset and strength"

Daigo and Ryo looked at each other before they looked back. Robin just shrugged.

"…alright, we'll come with. Perhaps we can find our way back home on the journey" Daigo nodded.

"I would be honored. I don't really have a life to get back to. Perhaps I'll find it on the way, we'll see."

"Alright, well let's get moving then, it won't be daylight forever" Chrom grinned.

And with that, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick began walking in one direction.

"Are we to head back to Ylisse milord?" Frederick asked Chrom.

"Yes, we're going home, Frederick" Chrom confirmed.

Back with the other three, Daigo and Ryo followed after them cautiously, still a bit unsure. Robin caught onto this and started talking to them.

"So, what's wrong with you guys?" Robin asked.

"Well… the thing is… our home is completely different then this place" Daigo said.

"Completely different? How so?"

"Well for starters, people did wear this kind of attire, but that was probably centuries in the past. Not only that, but magic doesn't exist back home, and I'm pretty sure Core Gems don't either" Ryo told Robin.

"Really? Sounds like a strange place that you two live in." Robin nodded.

"Strange place? If any place is strange it's this place" Ryo told Robin.

 ** _"_** ** _Both are indeed strange, but only depending on your point of view"_** SamuraiMaru spoke up.

Daigo jumped. "I still need to get used to that"

"You're not the only one buddy" Ryo sighed.

"Oh, that's right, your belt talks" Robin looked at SamuraiMaru in interest.

"What's wrong, SamuraiMaru?" Daigo asked.

 ** _"_** ** _Thing about it you two, your homes are completely different from this place, correct?"_**

"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Daigo pointed out.

 ** _"…_** ** _has it never occurred to the two of you that this may be a different world then where your home is?"_**

"A… different world?!" Ryo grabbed Daigo's wrist and brought the Brace closer to his mouth at that. Daigo drew his wrist back, taking it out of Ryo's grip.

 ** _"_** ** _Yes. You said your world has no magic and that the attire is possibly centuries old. Has there ever been traces of magic in history that you can remember?"_**

"Well, there was a period of time where witches and those who could use magic were treated with horror and put under 'witch trials', where they were killed if they were a witch. It was more of a slaughter then a fair trial, because there was no actual proof that the witches actually had magic" Daigo confirmed.

"Maybe I should research into that" Robin put his hand to his chin.

 ** _"_** ** _Well if there is no magic in the history of your world, then that rules being thrown back in time, as evidenced by the attire your allies are seen wearing. So that leaves several theories as to what has happened, but the one that has the most credibility to me at least is the one where we are in a separate world."_**

"Credibility?" Robin spoke in a questioning tone.

 ** _"_** ** _I am a talking belt. Do not question my credibility"_**

"That makes me trust you less" Daigo said.

* * *

 **Robin/Turbo (Tactical Unlimited Rebirth Booster): Robin's Turbo Driver simply appeared along with Robin, he has no idea how it came to be and why he has it. All he knows is that the Driver has unlimited potential (at least, that's what he knows by the title) and can do almost anything the user can think up (he hopes). The Driver itself uses Turbo Orbs, though the Driver can use the Core Gems as well. Robin is a tribute to Ressha Sentai ToQGer (he has a strong imagination that he uses with intelligence to create a logical strategy).**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unwelcome Change

* * *

Regular text: Turbo Sequence

Emphasis: TURBO SEQUENCE

Talking: "Turbo Sequence"

Mysterious Voices and the Occasional Different Language: _"_ _Turbo Sequence"_

When Core Gems are activated: **Turbo Sequence**

Thoughts and Visions: _Turbo Sequence_

SamuraiMaru: _"_ _ **Turbo Sequence"**_

* * *

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. And Daigo and Ryo are certainly not pushovers either." Chrom spoke to Frederick. "We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have use lose such able warriors? Besides, as odd as their stories are, I believe them."

Currently, the six were walking down a forest path, Frederick currently talking to Chrom off to the side about their new recruits while Daigo was talking with SamuraiMaru, Ryo adding in every once in a while. Robin was doing the same for Chrom and Frederick's conversation. Lissa was eavesdropping in on Daigo and SamuraiMaru's conversation though.

"Milord, those brigands spoke with a Plegian accent. Is it so far-fetched to believe that these three may be from Plegia?"

"What's Plegia?" Robin asked.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war. Though I highly doubt that Ryo and Daigo are bandits. Their accents sound remarkably un-Plegian."

* * *

With Daigo and Ryo…

 ** _"_** ** _So, you two have families back home that you're estranged from?"_** SamuraiMaru asked.

"Yeah, after an accident happened around a year ago, the two of us left our families and moved into an apartment around a city or two away. I haven't seen my sister since and… she's been less then happy to see me."

 ** _"_** ** _What exactly happened? What is this "accident"?"_**

"I'm not ready to tell yet, SamuraiMaru, but I promise that I'll tell you someday."

Lissa stopped walking, the others taking a moment to stop as well.

"What's wrong Lissa?" Chrom asked.

"I told you- it's getting dark already! Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when- Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

"…Lissa, you've seen our Rider forms. And they look remarkably like bugs but you didn't complain then" Daigo pointed out. He was ignored.

Ryo couldn't respond because he was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Aw come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?" Frederick asked.

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck!... I think I swallowed it… I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!" Lissa crossed her arms and stubbornly said.

"…you haven't DONE anything" Robin retorted, causing Lissa to glare at him. Ryo on the other hand was now clutching at his side and gasping for a breath while laughing.

"…that was not that funny. You do not need to be laughing so hard" Daigo turned to Ryo and blankly said.

"We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Robin spoke up.

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?" Frederick asked.

* * *

Begin Theme: Story By: Camino

 **(Music)** The Shogun Cores, Kaizoku Bullets, Turbo Orbs, and Core Gems are seen on the screen before they start glowing. The screen changes to a shot of Ryo and Daigo back to back, Ryo having on the Kaizoku Shot in his hand while Daigo has SamuraiMaru on his waist and the Shogun Brace on his wrist. They activate them in a side-by-side split-screen effect, the screen changing to the title: "Kamen Riders Shogun and Kaizoku: Turbo Awakening."

 **(Hikaru sora wo miage kakenukeru kumo oikakete ita)** Daigo practices with his Shogun Saber alone in a room. SamuraiMaru says something through the Shogun Brace. He stops and sheaths his sword as he is replaced by Shogun.

 **(Nagareru toki no naka de todokanu omoi samayotteru)** Ryo jumped over objects and ran through a battlefield, dodging every attack that came his way and blasting every person who attacked him in the head while also slashing with his Kaizoku Cutlass. He stopped when he rested the barrel of his Kaizoku Shot onto the side of someone's head and fired as he is replaced by Kaizoku.

 **(Kokoro ni daiteta ikite kita akashi)** Robin and Marth are seen back to back, Robin having the Turbo Driver on his waist while Marth was looking at the Parallel Falchion.

 **(Maiagare inochi no honoo ima)** Robin looked up to see Chrom, Ryo, and Daigo all standing in the distance, smiling at him while Lissa and Frederick were behind them, waving as well. Marth looked up to see several figures in the distance. The two ran from their position to the people on their respective sides.

 **(Kurikaesareru jidai ni)** Daigo, Ryo, and Robin stand in a line as they shout: "Shogun/Kaizoku/Turbo Henshin!"

 **(Ima tashika na shinjitsu wo)** They activate their devices as their armor forms around them.

 **(Yuruganai taisetsu na Kizuna)** Shogun, Kaizoku, and Turbo stood in their places as they got into ready stances.

 **(Unmei no STORY (STORY))** Several more Riders were shown, one of the most noticeable being lion and samurai themed.

 **(Tsunagareta kono sekai ni)** The samurai themed Rider aimed her weapon at the screen before slashing.

 **(Haruka naru yasashisa wo)** The screen was divided by the slash and fell away, revealing a new image of Daigo looking down at his necklace.

 **(Kagiri nai yume to kibou ni)** He looked back up and took a few steps forward, meeting up with Ryo and Robin on a cliff.

 **(Mou mayou koto wa nai hazu sa zutto)** The three looked off the cliff, looking over the landscape before they held up their respective transformation devices.

 **(Mirai ni TAKE YOU)** The three ran towards the cliff and jumped off, falling to the ground below.

 **(Music)** The three fell to the ground as the view suddenly changed to that of Shogun, Kaizoku, and Turbo fighting off enemies all around them, Shogun using his Shogun Saber, Kaizoku using his Kaizoku Shot and Cutlass in conjunction, and Turbo using his Turbo Sword. The final shot was that of Daigo, Ryo, Robin, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick as they all stood together.

* * *

The six now sat around a fire, SamuraiMaru now sitting on the ground next to Daigo as the six ate. Well, most of the six at least.

"Mmm… It's been too long since I had bear meat. Delicious!" Chrom said. "…What's wrong Lissa? Dig in"

"Pass! …Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once?" Lissa said. "I mean, come on! Who eats bear?!"

Ryo glanced over at Robin, who was ravenously devouring his share of the meat. "…I can think of one person."

"You're meddling with the food chain. I know at least Daigo agrees with me." Lissa crossed her arms.

"Wha-? Oh, I stopped eating because I lost my appetite after seeing… that" Daigo pointed at Robin, who was still eating ravenously, not noticing the attention he was getting.

"I suppose a person would just enjoy anything after not eating for days…" then she noticed Daigo start to eat the bear meat.

"I thought you said you lost your appetite!"

"Appetite or not, I have had a long day, I am not going to sleep on an empty stomach! Meat is meat!"

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back- boots smell better!"

Ryo stared at her. "Please. Never try the school food Daigo and I had to eat when we were teens."

 ** _"_** ** _I'm curious, what do you mean by that?"_** SamuraiMaru asked Ryo, speaking for the first time in a while.

"You don't want to know." Ryo stared, wide-eyed at the belt.

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy" Frederick spoke up.

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" Lissa turned to the knight.

"Me? Oh, well… I'm not hungry. I… I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

"Yeah right, Frederick!" Lissa said.

"Anyways! Can we please focus on something else besides what's for dinner?!" Ryo snapped.

"…what's wrong with you?" Daigo asked.

"Sorry, it's just… I kind of want to move on. I feel kind of lost and stuff now that we're so far from home and I just want to talk to forget about that." Ryo said.

Daigo sighed. "Look Ryo, after all we've been through back home, I'm not going to lie, I actually want a chance to start over and pretend what happened in the past never happened. I hope you can feel the same way too."

"What happened in the past?" Lissa asked.

Daigo turned to the others. "Oh, right. I forgot we weren't alone. The truth is, Ryo and I have been alone for about a year with only each other as company. You kind of get used to not having anyone else around in that time."

"As of right now, Daigo and I have been best friends since we were kids, and the past year has only strengthened that bond." Ryo said. "But because of that, we're not entirely sure about letting people in just yet."

"We're not going to force you to let us in just yet. But we do hope that one day, you can open up to us entirely." Chrom said.

Daigo sadly grinned. "Actually… we can open up to you guys about some things, but not the entire story, not just yet."

"What do you want to hear first?" Ryo asked.

"Well, start with where you came from" Lissa requested.

Daigo and Ryo looked between each other. They looked back to them, Daigo being the one to speak up.

"The truth is… where we came from… probably will make us sound a bit crazy." Daigo said. "But… Ryo and I are from another world"

This caught the others by surprise, even halting Robin from his meal, even though he already knew this.

"Oh yeah, that's right." he spoke with a mouth full of food. He swallowed his food before he started talking again. "You guys said you were from another world earlier."

"I told you." Daigo said, taking note of Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick's reaction..

"He's right. We didn't believe ourselves at first, but according to SamuraiMaru, it probably is the only option that makes sense." Ryo added.

 ** _"_** ** _I didn't say that"_**

"It's close enough!" Ryo snapped.

"Anyways!" Daigo stopped a fight from happening. "Ryo and I are from a more advanced world than this, and one without magic as well. And for our personal histories… I think I can tell a little bit about mine, can you?" he asked Ryo.

"Oh, yeah. I can" Ryo confirmed.

"Okay. Well, to begin with, I was born about 3 years before my younger sister, Asuka. The two of us were raised by our parents in the Mirai Temple, which was a Temple owned by my parents. My mother and father were a priestess and a priest respectively, but my father was a martial artist specializing in sword fighting before he became a priest, so he taught me and my sister how to fight. Then I met Ryo when I was eight, and we became inseparable best friends." Daigo explained.

"He's actually leaving out a vital part of that story. We didn't just meet. I was adopted into his family in secret."

"Really? Why?" Chrom asked, intrigued.

"Well… I come from an important political family. My family held several major corporations and had a high place in politics, as I've mentioned. My family was nicknamed the "Tamashii Corporation" because of how dedicated to their work they were. But they still managed to love each other, because that's what families do. However, the peace didn't last forever. I learned about politics from a young age, and about how bloody it can get. My family was murdered. All of them. And it was ordered by the right hand man of my father, who was the head of the family"

"That's horrible!" Lissa said.

"He didn't expect me to get away. At my eighth birthday party, I witnessed my entire family killed in front of me. My father, mother, sister, aunt, uncle. I barely managed to get out alive. My fathers right hand man assumed that, because the entire family was killed, he would be the rightful heir to the family fortune and political power. But he wasn't, because I was the last remaining heir of the Tamashii Family. I was put into hiding and adopted into Daigo's family. I couldn't take control of the company at my age, because of my trauma and youth, so Mrs. Mirai, Daigo's mother took over until I was eighteen. Mr. Mirai trained me to fight alongside Daigo and Asuka. I was raised like a brother to them, with Daigo being the one to help me get over my trauma and fear. I took over the company three years ago, on my eighteenth birthday, but only in a manner that would keep me away from those who sought to kill me to take my place as head of the corporation. Then… one year ago… the Accident happened."

"The… Accident?" Robin said.

"That's all we're going to tell you, thanks for listening" Ryo said, noticing Daigo's discomfort upon hearing Ryo's last spoken sentence.

"So you go through all of that and yet you refuse to explain what "this Accident" is?" Frederick asked.

"Shut up Frederick!" Daigo shouted, losing his cool and surprising everyone. "What happened to him was what he shared. He was willing to share that because that's HIS story, not mine. But the Accident that happened a year ago was something that changed me forever. I trust Ryo to keep this story a secret because it is so important to me and I still haven't accepted what has happened. He hasn't shared it here because it's my story, and something that he knows I'm not ready to share yet. I'm sorry, but I just can't, and I don't think I will for a long time"

Daigo panted, probably the only noise in the campsite besides the crackling fire.

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight. Thank you for listening to what we had to tell. I'm sorry that I made it all depressing." Daigo said, laying down on the ground.

The entire camp was silent, with the group just glancing at each other in response to what they had heard.

* * *

A couple of hours later…

The fire had died down, and most of the group had decided to fall asleep, the only exception being Robin, who was still awake and staring at the night sky.

 _This day… has been strange so far. First, I wake up in the middle of some field, surrounded by Chrom, who seems like a nice guy; Lissa, who I will admit is childish, but still a good person; and Frederick_ _… can't stand him but he is respectable and admirable, I will admit. Just can't find a reason to like him_ _…_ Robin thought to himself.

 _Anyways, next I end up meeting Daigo and Ryo. Daigo seems to be a good fighter, but is a bit of a coward. Then Ryo… is just plain weird. But the weirdest part to me, is that they can transform into… "Kamen Riders", whatever those are. I suppose I should investigate more into what these "Core Gems" are and see what it is that makes them unique. Perhaps Daigo will let me have that Core Gem that SamuraiMaru purified. Actually…_

Robin sat up and started emptying out his coat, taking inventory.

In his possession was his Turbo Sword, three white Core Gems, his Base Turbo Orb, and a Thunder Tome.

He picked up the Tome and thumbed through the pages, just skimming through them.

After a while, he closed the Tome and moved to set it down near the Core Gems.

The white Core Gems that Robin had glowed slightly when they came in proximity of the Thunder Tome. Robin pulled his arm back at this, the glow going down. Robin looked between the Gems and the Tome repeatedly before he picked up one of the Gems. He brought the Core Gem in close proximity to the Thunder Tome. The Core Gem glowed a golden-yellow color that grew in brightness, which Robin tried to hide so as not to awaken those who were sleeping.

 **Turbo Driver!**

The Turbo Driver formed around Robin's waist as a small orb of light shot from the center, flying in between the two objects.

The Thunder Tome and the white Core Gem turned into energy that traveled into the orb. When it was finished, the glow in the orb began going down as it landed in Robin's right hand.

"A new… Turbo Orb?" Robin looked over the newly formed Turbo Orb.

"Robin?" another voice groggily spoke up.

Chrom sat up, having been awoken by the Turbo Orb shining the light in his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, I was just trying something" Robin pocketed the Turbo Orb.

Chrom was about to, but paused for a moment.

"Robin… do you hear that?" he asked.

"Hm?...No, I can't say that I can" Robin responded.

"Something feels… amiss. I'm going to go check it out" Chrom stood up, stretching.

"Not alone, you aren't! I'm coming along, but just so nothing bad happens" Robin stood up.

"I think I can find my way back to the camp in safety Robin"

"Okay. I didn't say anything about keeping you safe. I just implied I would help you if you got into a dangerous situation." Robin pointed out.

Chrom sighed.

"Fine. Let's go." Chrom said, the two starting to walk through the forest.

The two walked down the path, Chrom looking around for something.

Robin started looking around as well the more they walked.

"Okay, you're not crazy, I can hear it too" Robin admitted.

The two stopped after a while.

"Something is amiss here" Chrom's eyes narrowed.

The ground began shaking, the two struggling to keep their balance.

"Well, this is certainly new! Didn't expect you to be able to detect earthquakes!" Robin commented.

"Gods, what-" Chrom started. "What is going on?! Robin, we have to get back to the camp!"

"No, really?! I thought it would be a good idea to go in the OTHER DIRECTION!" Robin snapped.

In the distance, loud noises could be heard, trees being knocked over as it came closer.

"Chrom…" Robin started.

"I know, run!" Chrom shouted.

The two took off in the opposite direction, the ground they were just standing on cracking and splitting apart seconds afterwards.

A large chunk of land lifted off from the ground, magma spewing out of the cracks. Fireballs fell from the magma towards the ground, a few catching the trees on fire and almost hitting Robin and Chrom.

"Okay, so we're abandoning logic?! Sounds good to me!" Robin remarked.

"Enough with the quips, this is life and death!" Chrom shouted.

"It is how I cope!" Robin responded.

"Come on! This way!" Chrom shouted, leading Robin back towards the camp.

The fireballs kept falling, a few hitting close to Robin and Chrom.

"Chrom! Sorry about this! Turbo Henshin!"

 **Turbo Orb! Henshin! Turbo Sequence!**

Within seconds, a vortex formed around Robin and formed his Base Turbo suit, the Rider immediately pressing down twice on the button on his belt.

 **Turbo! Dash!**

Turbo quickly grabbed hold of Chrom and dashed as fast as he could from the fire.

It once again lasted five seconds before Chrom and Turbo stopped, Turbo letting go of Chrom and once again falling flat on his face.

Chrom turned to the fire, watching it as he panted.

Turbo got up quickly, patting down his suit as he looked up into the sky and paused.

"Chrom! Look!" he pointed.

In the sky, several white balls of energy were converging on a single point before they were engulfed in a flash of light and vanished, leaving the blank sky. Runes formed in the air, a crystal eye-like shape forming in the middle of them.

From the eye, a single humanoid shape formed from it and fell to the ground. Soon after, another figure formed and fell, followed by another, and another, in a repeated cycle.

The humanoid figures stood up and turned to Turbo and Chrom with red eyes. The figures were grotesque and wearing what looked like armor, with their skin having an undead-like appearance and the aforementioned red eyes.

Chrom reached to his sword, Falchion, and pointed it at the figures.

 **Turbo! Weapon!**

Turbo drew his Turbo Sword and readied it.

The humanoid figures growled in an inhumane manner, one of them roaring at the two as he bellowed a black smoke.

"It's almost like a Mutant" Turbo commented.

The figure that bellowed the smoke ran at the two in a fast pace before jumping up and slashing at Chrom with an axe. Chrom sidestepped and slashed with Falchion, cutting across the figure's stomach as he fell. Chrom gasped and moved to block as the figure shrugged off the attack and swung its axe again. Turbo quickly moved to assist him, kicking the figure off before he stabbed it in the stomach and withdrew his sword.

Chrom jumped up and drove his blade into the figure's head, burying it there.

The figure stiffened but relaxed as he disintegrated into black and purple smoke.

Turbo spun around just in time to get slammed across the chest with an axe and get sent backwards. He quickly raised his sword up to block an attack but failed as he didn't raise his sword fast enough, the axe striking across his stomach as he was sent flying backwards.

Turbo got back up and readied his weapon as the figure that attacked him roared and prepared to charge.

Unnoticed by the two, in the portal, another figure could be seen running, this one looking like a normal human, but with a mask covering their eyes. The figure outstretched their arm as they reached the portal, breaking through as they drew their weapon and landed safely on the ground before charging.

Turbo prepared to strike as the figure before him started to charge, only to stop as a sword suddenly pierced the figures body, causing it to disintegrate into smoke.

Turbo stared at the area until the smoke fully dissipated. He lowered his sword slowly s he looked at the figure who saved him.

"Uh… thanks… mysterious stranger… you wouldn't happen to have a Core Gem on you would you?" he said, but was promptly ignored.

"Quite an entrance…" Chrom said as he noticed the figure. "What's your name?"

The figure turned to Chrom, but didn't respond.

Footsteps were heard as Daigo (with SamuraiMaru in hand), Ryo, Frederick, and Lissa emerged from the trees.

"Milord! Are you hurt?" Frederick asked Chrom.

"There you guys are!" Turbo said, shouldering his Turbo Sword.

Daigo and Ryo looked behind the two, noticing the undead-like figures.

"Hey, um, completely random question, are these things normal around here?" Ryo pointed to one of the figures.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that" Chrom said.

 ** _"_** ** _What a truly strange world, that such undead creatures like these can exist"_** SamuraiMaru spoke up.

"SamuraiMaru, if we ever go back home, do me a favor and never watch The Walking Dead" Daigo whispered into his Shogun Brace.

"Thank the Gods you are not injured Milord" Frederick told Chrom.

"Worry about that later Frederick. Robin, got a plan?"

"Why are you asking me?! I'm the new guy!" Turbo pointed out.

"It's the only option we've got, and given what you told me about what you can "see" on the battlefield, I'll need your help sooner rather than later"

"Fair point." Turbo nodded. "Alright, I think Lissa would best be safe with Frederick. Frederick, if one of us is injured, get Lissa there as fast as you can to heal them. Daigo and Ryo, transform and get into defensive and try to see if you can't put out the forest fire. Chrom, for now, until we know more about these things, I think it would be best for you to get into a defensive position as well. We need to move through this forest as carefully as we can and take care of these things as a group. As for the mysterious stranger- I'm going to ask where you went"

As Turbo turned to the mysterious stranger, he noticed that the stranger was gone.

"Worry about it later, AFTER we put these… things… to the blade."

Turbo just sighed and nodded before he got ready, noticing there were more undead figures approaching.

Daigo raised SamuraiMaru up before he swung him around so that the belt snapped around his waist. He took out his Shogun Fire Core and slid it into his Shogun Brace.

Ryo pulled out his Kaizoku Shot and Sea Pirate Bullet.

"Shogun Henshin, Sanjou!"

"Kaizoku Henshin, Sanjou!"

 **Shogun Fire Sequence!**

 **Sea Pirate Sequence!**

Shogun drew his Shogun Saber as Kaizoku switched his Kaizoku Shot to his left hand and drew his Cutlass with his right.

Just as the Riders got ready, Turbo got ready.

"Hmm? Are those…"

"Abandoned forts, yes." Frederick confirmed.

"Okay, new add-on to plan, whenever possible, especially if you're separated from us and injured or we you need some kind of tactical advantage, take shelter in those forts." Turbo suggested. "Now let's get out there"

And with that, the teams dispersed.

* * *

Shogun and Kaizoku ran through the forest, cutting at any of the monsters that came near.

"What exactly are these things?" Kaizoku said, putting a bullet in the head of one that came near.

"They seem surprisingly similar to the Mutaints we faced earlier." Shogun commented.

Kaizoku slashed across the chest of one that came near before twirling his Cutlass around his finger and stabbing a monster in the chest.

"We need to focus on putting out this fire." Shogun said.

"How exactly do you propose we do that?" Kaizoku looked at his partner for a brief second before decapitating a monster.

"Uh… what about your Final Sequence attack?" Shogun stabbed a monster in the chest and withdrew his blade.

"That may work, but this fire is spreading too far to handle with that. What about your Shogun Air Sequence?"

"I don't know if I can control the wind with that, I haven't had much experience with it." Shogun pointed out.

 ** _"_** ** _That form is not safe in this situation, would it not it spread the fire further?"_** SamuraiMaru pointed out.

"I don't know, it's your guys's form!"

Shogun cut down another monster and got into a ready stance before he paused. "Wait… form! That's it!" he sheathed his Shogun Saber and pulled out a blue Shogun Core from the holder.

"SamuraiMaru, is this blue one what I think it is?"

 ** _"Yes, that is the Shogun Aqua Core_** ** _."_**

"Okay, I'll try it!" Shogun replaced the Shogun Fire Core with the blue core and drew his sword before activating the Core by pressing the button and spinning the disc.

 **Shogun Aqua Sequence!**

The armor on his chest disintegrated as a ball of blue water shot from the Shogun Phone and circled around Shogun, creating a blue whirlpool. The blue water merged with Shogun, adding armor onto his chest

His blood red armor was now a navy blue color, with two blades on his chest forming a V shape, the blades being a durable metal material. He had almost the exact same armor as Shogun Fire hanging from his shoulders, but they didn't have the same sturdy design, being slightly thinner at the top but bulkier at the bottom. His helmet had a smoother design than before, with a pair of navy blue bug-like "eyes" above a cyan mouthplate. His belt strap had changed so it was colored navy blue with a wave design on it. (I forgot to mention, but the helmet and undersuit change colors depending on the Core used, so it's red for Shogun Fire, green for Shogun Air, and blue for Shogun Aqua.)

Shogun drew his Shogun Saber and twirled it around as blue energy covered it. The energy turned to water and Shogun spun in a circle as he slashed with the Saber, the water shooting off and either hitting the monsters around them or putting out some of the flames. Kaizoku had the clever idea to duck as the water passed over his head.

When Shogun finished, Kaizoku stood back up.

"Good job buddy! Now, let's get going!" he said.

Shogun nodded and rested his sword on his shoulder before the two ran off.

* * *

Turbo slashed at a monster as it came near him, striking it across the chest before he kicked it away.

He spun around and stabbed at another one when it punched at him, knocking him back. His sword was left hanging from the monster, which roared as it glared at him.

Turbo flicked his wrist and got into a ready stance as he pressed down on his belt twice again.

 **Turbo! Dash!**

Turbo dashed towards the monster at super speed, knocking it over unintentionally. He fell over as well, his hand still on his belt as the other reached for the Turbo Sword.

 **Turbo! Weapon!**

The weapon glowed a bright white color as Turbo sprang up and yanked it from the monster. The monster convulsed as white energy covered it. The energy covered it and caused it to completely disintegrate.

"Huh. So that's what happens if you press the button one time with the weapon in hand" Turbo commented.

Turbo spun in place and got his sword ready when a female figure on a horse appeared nearby.

"Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!"

Turbo jumped up at this and turned to her.

"Where did you come from?!" Turbo looked her up and down.

"…Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em" she sighed, ignoring Turbo for all of three seconds. She eventually turned to Turbo and noticed the Kamen Rider.

"What are you supposed to be? That's some weird armor you got on" The woman commented.

"…Chrom, who is she?" Turbo turned to his ally, who was a fair distance away and fighting a monster. He took a brief second to slash at an approaching monster, however.

"Alright you ash-faced freaks, I got a little something for you. Who's first to get my lance shoved right up your-"

"Hold milady!" another figure appeared and interrupted her.

"What the-?! Where are you people coming from? First that weird guy with the mask then you two?" Turbo said.

"Muh?" the woman turned to the new guy.

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust?" the man said. "Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love."

"…I'm sorry, what?" Turbo was the only one to respond.

"Ha! Even the mysterious armored figure is amazed" the man said.

"It's not amazement. I am horribly confused by your mere presence" Turbo explained. He was ignored.

"I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage. The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady and sir, is Vi-"

"Change of plans! Frederick, you go with Drama Queen here-" Turbo interrupted the man.

"Drama Queen?!"

"You act the part, you get the name. Go with him and see how many of those things you can hit on horseback"

"Very well. The great Virion shall-"

"Not giving me a reason to stop calling you Drama Queen" Turbo shouldered his Turbo Sword and turned in place.

"You" he pointed to the woman. "You can fight right?"

"Can I fight? Do you know who you're talking to?" she smirked.

"No I don't. That's why I'm asking. But since you're confident, that's good enough, you're with me… who and what are you exactly?" Turbo lowered his Sword and turned around.

"Names Sully. And I'm a Shepherd." Sully said.

"Alright Sully, let's go!" Turbo pointed his blade forward and the two charged.

Turbo slashed at a monster as it came near while Sully jumped forward and stabbed at the same on her house.

Turbo spun around and planted his foot on the stomach of one of the monster surrounding him and pushed it back before decapitating it.

The monsters wouldn't stop appearing, coming from seemingly nowhere.

"What is happening?!" Turbo shouted, now back to back with Sully.

"These things keep coming!" Sully said.

Turbo paused for a moment when he thought of something.

"No choice! Let's see what this Turbo Orb can do!" Turbo said, pulling out the gold Turbo Orb. Turbo opened the slot on his belt, pulling out the Base Turbo Orb before he closed the slot. The silver armor he had on vanished, leaving behind his base suit. Turbo slid the gold Turbo Orb into the slot before pulling the switch and then pushing the button.

 **Turbo Orb! Henshin! Thunder Sequence!**

From his belt, a vortex of lightning and thunder formed before it circled around Turbo and then slammed onto him, creating a golden armor.

He had a slim gold chestplate with a scaled dragon design that was also opened up much alike his Base Form. Golden scaled armor also decorated his elbows and knees. The trenchcoat design reached down to his ankles, not having changed length. The armor was reminiscent of lightning.

"Alright!" Turbo brandished his Turbo Sword.

"That's some armor" Sully commented.

Turbo cracked his neck as he pressed down on his belt once.

 **Thunder! Weapon!**

Turbo held up his weapon, lightning arching over it. However, he suddenly was surprised when it started splitting down the middle in his grip, forcing his hand open as it unfolded into a dual blade mode. Turbo grabbed the weapon, which was now called the Turbo Edge.

Turbo did a few test swings with his new Turbo Edge before he nodded and turned to a monster nearby before slashing at it. "Now, it's time t- huh?" he noticed a small yellow light in the center of the handle. Being the logical mind that he is, he grabbed hold of it and tried to pull it away. The light grew longer as he pulled it away, forming an arrow from the Turbo Edge.

"…huh" Turbo released the arrow, the electric arrow hitting a nearby monster.

"…I understand" he lowered his hand to his belt. "Sully, you might want to dodge, sorry"

He pulled the lever and pressed the button once again.

 **Shocking! Thunder! Final Sequence!**

Turbo allowed the Turbo Edge to become covered with electricity as he aimed it into the air. He formed an arrow and released it, the arrow flying into the air and suddenly splitting into several different arrows that flew to the monsters and hit them, killing them instantly.

Turbo lowered his eyes.

"Alright, now that that's over…" he reached to his belt.

He stopped when an unfamiliar voice spoke up. "Where is he…?"

Sully and Turbo turned to the source at once.

There was a female figure walking up to them. This one was wearing a silver undersuit under black armor. The armor that she wore was based off of a lion and samurai-like, almost reminiscent of Shogun's Shogun Fire armor. The persons helmet was a thin shape reminiscent of Shogun's, but with a silver visor and mouthpiece over the front, and a black coloration. There was a sheath attached to her back that held a katana. Her chest armor was slender and chrome black while having the design of a lion. Other chrome black armor rested on her shoulders, knees, elbows, shins, and biceps.

"Another Kamen Rider?" Turbo pointed in confusion.

"I am Kamen Rider… Ronin. Where is Daigo Mirai?" Ronin asked.

"Why do you want to know? What business do you have with him?" Turbo got into a ready stance.

"Very well. If I have to fight it out of you… so be it" Ronin grabbed the handle hanging from the sheath on her back and pulled out a black katana.

Turbo prepared to charge when Ronin suddenly appeared in front of him and slashed with her katana, catching him across the chest.

Turbo fell backwards, but Ronin continued with her attack, mercilessly attacking with her katana and striking at Turbo with many blows to his chest.

Turbo fell back against a tree before he got up and aimed his Turbo Edge towards Ronin before forming an electric arrow.

Ronin dashed towards Turbo when he released his grip, the arrow flying towards her.

Ronin cut through the arrow with ease and buried her katana in Turbo's shoulder before dragging downwards to the left harshly, causing Turbo to fall over.

Ronin raised her sword up to strike, but quickly spun around to dodge an attack from Sully, who had gotten off her horse to attack.

"I may not know what's going on, or even know this armored guy, but I'm not letting you kill him!" Sully declared.

"Don't interfere." Ronin kicked Sully in the gut and punched her away.

She turned back to Turbo, who was starting to stand back up.

He pulled the lever on his belt and pushed the button down again.

 **Shocking! Thunder! Final Sequence!**

He readied his Turbo Edge as electricity started to arch over him.

Ronin sighed as she spun her blade around so she was holding it in a reverse grip. She slammed her hand onto the bottom of the handle, causing black energy to cover her.

 **Ending! Ronin! Final Sequence!**

 _"_ _Mirai Ken… (Future Sword)"_ she spun her katana back around to regular grip as Turbo charged.

Turbo slashed at Ronin, who merely blocked with her katana, causing the electricity to surge into her sword and over her.

 _"_ _Rakurai Surasshu! (Lightning Strike Slash!)"_ Ronin broke the stalemate and struck Turbo with her electrified katana, knocking him backwards.

The electricity coursed over Turbo, shocking him and causing him massive damage.

Turbo collapsed to his knees as his suit vanished, the man falling unconscious.

"Tsk." Ronin sighed as she sheathed her katana.

"One day, Daigo… I'll kill you like you killed her…"

* * *

 **Splashing! Shogun Aqua! Final Sequence!**

 **Cutting! Sea Pirate! Final Sequence!**

 **"** **Ice Slash!"** Kaizoku slashed with his Kaizoku Cutlass at a monster, the Cutlass glowing blue as the attack struck the monster.

 **"** **Wave Stream!"** Shogun twirled his sword around as water covered it before he slashed, the energy striking a few fires and monsters.

The two relaxed as the monsters exploded as the fires were put out.

Shogun and Kaizoku turned and walked back to Chrom, who by this time had finished fighting the monsters along with the others. The mysterious masked figure was there as well.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others." Frederick said.

The masked figure remained silent.

"Thank you for the help" Shogun thanked the figure, who barely spared him a glance.

"My name is Chrom, might I ask yours?" Chrom spoke up.

The figure looked to him. "You may call me Marth"

"Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"I'm not here to talk about me" Marth said. "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." And with that, Marth turned and walked away.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" Lissa called after him.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Kaizoku tilted his head.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again…" Frederick said. "But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

Before anyone else could respond, a female voice spoke up. "Yeah well can someone please tell me what's happening?"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, quickly spotting Sully, who was riding up to them on her house with Robin draped across the back.

"Also, this guy needs some medical attention."

* * *

 **Core Gems: I forgot to add this bit in earlier, but anyways, the Core Gems are items of immense, untold power. But no one knows where they came from. They mysteriously bond to the first person who touches them, granting them the ability to transform into powerful forms, but if they have devices to filter the Core Gems power, they can transform into Kamen Riders. Some Core Gems can change into devices that may look as if they are different than before, but they are indeed the same Core Gems that they were when they were first found. The Core Gems are a reference to the Energems in Power Rangers Dino Charge and Dino Super Charge.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Riders (Lead in to Kamen Rider Taisen)

* * *

Regular text: Turbo Sequence

Emphasis: TURBO SEQUENCE

Talking: "Turbo Sequence"

Mysterious Voices and the Occasional Different Language: _"_ _Turbo Sequence"_

When Core Gems are activated, Finishers, and Emphasis: **Turbo Sequence**

Thoughts and Visions: _Turbo Sequence_

SamuraiMaru: _"_ _ **Turbo Sequence"**_

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the delay for my stories in recent times. I have been having trouble doing time management and finding the drive to work on these. I'm most certainly not giving up on them, but it's taxing to have to write five stories at once, so after Kamen Rider Taisen is finished, I've decided I will go under a small hiatus on Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon, Scan Rider Drive and Rush, and Kamen Riders Shogun and Kaizoku until I am finished with Fossil Rangers VivoFighters and Code Lyoko: X-Omega Unwound. I have been putting off on these stories for too long and I am so close to being finished that I realize I need to get them done. I apologize for any inconveniences.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem: Awakening and the Kamen Rider Series are two different series that do not belong to me. All creative rights for both series do not belong to me but to their respective owners. Any other Tokusatsu referenced and any song used that is inserted in for the fight scenes and such don't belong to me and never will.**

* * *

The group walked into town, Robin, Daigo, and Ryo looking around curiously. Robin had several bandages on his skin and was walking with a limp as a result of his fight.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse… I've never seen so many people!" Robin said.

"You would have a field day if you were to come back home with us" Daigo grinned; slightly less amazed, but amazed nonetheless.

"You live somewhere more impressive?" Sully asked Daigo, who nodded.

"It's a bit hard to explain, but we'll get to it eventually" he told her.

"Doesn't really matter to me. If Captain Chrom trusts you, then so do I" Sully nodded.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods." Frederick sighed. "I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

"Well, that's a relief" Lissa smiled.

Ryo noticed he was getting some glares and stares from the people around him.

"Hey, you okay?" Daigo asked his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he reassured him, though Daigo wasn't entirely sure.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" another voice shouted, interrupting the group.

The group turned to see what was going on. A lady with long blond hair and a symbol on her forehead was walking through the street with guards surrounding her.

"Exalt? Is that some kind of politician?" Ryo's eyes narrowed.

"Pardon Ryo's limited vocabulary" Daigo said.

"Shut it" Ryo snapped back.

Robin put his hand to his chin. "The exalt is your ruler, yes?"

"Yes, her name is Lady Emmeryn" Frederick told Robin.

"Pardon my rudeness and bluntness, but is it safe for her to walk among commoners and peasants like this?" Robin asked.

"The exalt is a symbol of peace- Ylisse's most prized quality." Frederick began explaining. "Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast below. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then." Frederick smiled.

"What's she look like though? We can't even see her from here" Ryo pointed out, gesturing to the large crowd between them and Emmeryn. He was ignored.

Robin eyed Frederick, doing his best to hold back his comment.

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her." Chrom added. "She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

"You guys are lucky to have her in that case." Daigo said.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa smiled.

This caught Daigo and Robin by surprise.

"Yeah, she probably- wait what?!" Ryo stopped.

"The exalt is your sister?" Robin asked.

"But… wouldn't that make Lissa and Chrom-"

"The prince and princesses of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?" Frederick directed that last part at Robin.

"…I'm regretting keeping my earlier comment about you to myself." Robin muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Not important to you, don't worry. Besides, you guys said you were "shepherds"!" Robin pointed out.

"And so we are… in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep." Chrom shrugged.

"…so do I start calling you Prince Chrom?" Robin asked. "Because to be honest I think Chrom is a cool enough name on its own, the Prince part should not be required."

"I've never been much for formalities, but that's certainly a first" Chrom commented.

"Prince and princess… certainly explains why Frederick tolerates teasing from you and not me"

"If you happen to be royalty, you get a free pass. If not, then shut up" Frederick said.

Before Robin could say something to Frederick (and Chrom had a sinking suspicion it would have been less than kind) Chrom interrupted. "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?"

"Meeting the ruler of a nation? Well heck yeah!" Ryo said.

"He means yes. And the same goes for me" Daigo said.

"Seems interesting. Count me in" Robin nodded.

* * *

In the middle of an empty field, something was happening.

For a second, there was nothing that happened until a small object formed in the middle of the air.

The object slowly moved downwards, what appeared to be a zipper made out of bones forming from it. The zipper opened, revealing a purple void was behind it.

After a few seconds of it being there, a figure stepped out of the portal. The figure was female and had pale skin. She had black hair that went down to her back with an aqua blue streak through it. Her attire consisted of a pair of white pants with black highlights over them. Her top was a white shirt under a white leather jacket. She had on a pair of black biker gloves. Across her waist was a strange black belt with a yellow strap. On the belt was a strange lock-shaped device that was colored violet on the back and orange on the front. The inside was colored white.

"This world…" she closed her eyes. "It's not Gaim… or Dreigon's… but there are Riders here…"

She opened her eyes.

"Very well… I'll defeat these ones first and go on my way. The more Rider Lockseeds I get… the easier it'll be to avenge Wilson by destroying Dreigon."

* * *

In the middle of an a forest near Ylisstol, a strange noise could be heard.

A silver veil formed from nowhere. The veil moved backwards, forming a man and a motorcycle as it did.

The man was wearing a pair of black sunglasses, which he took off to get a better view of the area. The man had long brown hair. He had on a black trenchcoat above a magenta shirt. He had a pair of black khaki's as well. Around his neck was a magenta camera. Around his waist was a silver belt with a rectangular object on the side. The buckle itself was white and had a black line through the center. The center of the buckle had a screen like a camera but different symbols surrounded it.

The motorcycle he was riding was mainly white and black but the front had a magenta color and a card design.

"This world… feels different than the other Rider worlds. Either way, I can't be worried about that, I just need one more Rider to recruit to face Badan."

The man boarded his bike and started it before he drove off.

* * *

Begin Theme: Story By: Camino

 **(Music)** The Shogun Cores, Kaizoku Bullets, Turbo Orbs, and Core Gems are seen on the screen before they start glowing. The screen changes to a shot of Ryo and Daigo back to back, Ryo having on the Kaizoku Shot in his hand while Daigo has SamuraiMaru on his waist and the Shogun Brace on his wrist. They activate them in a side-by-side split-screen effect, the screen changing to the title: "Kamen Riders Shogun and Kaizoku: Turbo Awakening."

 **(Hikaru sora wo miage kakenukeru kumo oikakete ita)** Daigo practices with his Shogun Saber alone in a room. SamuraiMaru says something through the Shogun Brace. He stops and sheaths his sword as he is replaced by Shogun.

 **(Nagareru toki no naka de todokanu omoi samayotteru)** Ryo jumped over objects and ran through a battlefield, dodging every attack that came his way and blasting every person who attacked him in the head while also slashing with his Kaizoku Cutlass. He stopped when he rested the barrel of his Kaizoku Shot onto the side of someone's head and fired as he is replaced by Kaizoku.

 **(Kokoro ni daiteta ikite kita akashi)** Robin and Marth are seen back to back, Robin having the Turbo Driver on his waist while Marth was looking at the Parallel Falchion.

 **(Maiagare inochi no honoo ima)** Robin looked up to see Chrom, Sully, Ryo, and Daigo all standing in the distance, smiling at him while Lissa, Frederick, and Virion were behind them, waving as well. Marth looked up to see several figures in the distance. The two ran from their position to the people on their respective sides.

 **(Kurikaesareru jidai ni)** Daigo, Ryo, and Robin stand in a line as they shout: "Shogun/Kaizoku/Turbo Henshin!"

 **(Ima tashika na shinjitsu wo)** They activate their devices as their armor forms around them.

 **(Yuruganai taisetsu na Kizuna)** Shogun, Kaizoku, and Turbo stood in their places as they got into ready stances.

 **(Unmei no STORY (STORY))** Several more Riders were shown, one of the most noticeable being lion and samurai themed.

 **(Tsunagareta kono sekai ni)** The samurai themed Rider aimed her weapon at the screen before slashing.

 **(Haruka naru yasashisa wo)** The screen was divided by the slash and fell away, revealing a new image of Daigo looking down at his necklace.

 **(Kagiri nai yume to kibou ni)** He looked back up and took a few steps forward, meeting up with Ryo and Robin on a cliff.

 **(Mou mayou koto wa nai hazu sa zutto)** The three looked off the cliff, looking over the landscape before they held up their respective transformation devices.

 **(Mirai ni TAKE YOU)** The three ran towards the cliff and jumped off, falling to the ground below.

 **(Music)** The three fell to the ground as the view suddenly changed to that of Shogun, Kaizoku, and Turbo fighting off enemies all around them, Shogun using his Shogun Saber, Kaizoku using his Kaizoku Shot and Cutlass in conjunction, and Turbo using his Turbo Sword. The final shot was that of Daigo, Ryo, Robin, Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Sully, and Virion as they all stood together.

* * *

The group of eight walked through the castle. Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick were in the front while Sully and Virion were behind them, Virion trying to flirt with Sully. Behind them, Daigo, Ryo, and Robin followed at the back. Daigo and Ryo were looking around the castle, amazed, while Robin was looking at the ground, deep in thought.

"This is amazing" Daigo commented.

"It certainly trumps what we've seen back home" Ryo nodded.

"What do you think Robin?" Daigo turned to Robin, who as still deep in thought.

"Hm? You say something?" Robin asked.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, you've been a bit off ever since we left that forest. You should have let Lissa heal you."

"No, it's nothing too bad. I'm not too badly hurt."

"Still, it doesn't hurt to check"

"I said I'm fine. Besides, there was actually something I wanted to ask you about" Robin said.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Daigo asked.

"Well, you said your father trained you in fighting, right? Well, I wanted to know if it was possible that you could teach me to fight in the way that you learned growing up" Robin requested.

"Really? Why?"

"The way I fight now almost got me killed back in the forest. That reminds me, have you heard of a Kamen Rider named Kamen Rider Ronin?"

"Ronin?... no, I can't say that I have, sorry"

"It's fine. But, she defeated me and gave me most of my injuries. I want to learn how to fight with your style so I can better improve my own style stand a much better chance next time"

Daigo thought for a moment before he responded. "Okay, I'll teach you, but I'm not going to go soft on you"

Robin smirked. "As long as I learn, that's all I care about…"

Daigo was silent, thinking about something.

 _Kamen Rider… Ronin?... who is that? And why would they attack Robin?_

Robin spoke up again after being silent for a few moments. "By the way, Ronin said something. She asked about where you were. I refused to tell and that was when we fought. I'm curious, who is she to you?"

"I'm sorry Robin, but I don't know her, which means that if she's targeting me, then something is going on" Daigo said. "Ryo, what do you think?"

Daigo turned to his best friend, only to sigh in frustration when he noticed Ryo wasn't even paying attention.

"Hm? What happened?"

"I thought you were listening!" Daigo said.

"Oh. I wasn't. At all. You guys lost me at "What do you think Robin". Sorry." Ryo sheepishly said.

Daigo sighed. "The things I put up with you"

* * *

Two figures walked through the forest in silence. One of which was a farm boy with a pot on his head.

The other was a young woman with long black hair above a headband with a crossed sword design. She had on black pants held up by a silver belt. She had a long sleeve white shirt with armored padding on the elbows and shoulders under a chrome black vest. She had a strap that went from her right shoulder to the left side of her waist. The strap was connected to a sheath that held a katana with a black blade and handle. She had a pair of geta on her feet.

"Miss, where exactly are we going?" the farm boy asked.

"Donnel, I told you. Stop calling me that." The woman sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." The woman sighed. "Still, this is the right way to the city, right?"

"Yeah, we're close to Ylisstol… I think" Donnel said.

"Good, then that's one thing done" she smiled. "Come on, let's go"

The two continued walking through the forest in silence.

* * *

The group walked into the throne room, Robin, Daigo, and Ryo still in the back of the group. Sully and Virion had both left to go somewhere.

"Wow, this throne room is amazing!" Ryo whistled, looking around while he spun in a circle to look at everything.

Daigo noticed the looks his friend was getting and quickly stopped him. "Sorry man, but I think you're going to want to stop, you're getting some pretty weird looks"

"Why do I care what they think?" Ryo asked.

 ** _"_** ** _Why does it matter what they think?"_** SamuraiMaru asked, curious.

"Well… it's just that Ryo looks like a pirate, and pirates steal things. There are a lot of things in here that could quite possibly invoke greed in certain people. Though knowing Ryo, even if for only about a day, I doubt he would want any of this" Robin commented.

"Man's got a point" Daigo shrugged, not being able to follow up.

The group approached the end of the room, where a lady and her guard were standing there.

However, as they got closer, Daigo noticed the woman and squinted. "Hey… Ryo… does that woman look weird to you?"

Ryo looked at her as well. "We can't exactly see her clearly so it's a bit hard to say"

"Is this some kind of inside thing between friends that I'm probably not going to understand?" Robin asked.

"Yes" the two spoke in unison.

 ** _"_** ** _They spoke at the same time. Is that normal?"_**

"I've known them for a shorter time than you have and they're most definitely weird"

 ** _"_** ** _That is true. From what I have seen, humans are truly strange creatures indeed, with Daigo and Ryo being prime examples"_**

"Watch it" Ryo threatened.

Daigo kept squinting, trying to discern where he had seen that woman before…

…but he stopped when they got close enough, paling considerably.

Robin and Ryo stopped as well, noticing this. "Oi, what's wrong?" Ryo followed Daigo's gaze and saw the woman, shock filling his features when he did. "No way."

"What's wrong with you two? Come on, we're almost there." Lissa said, having noticed the two stopping.

"Uh… I don't really think-" Ryo started, not being able to finish when Lissa grabbed Daigo's hand.

"Come on, Emmeryn's really nice" she encouraged the two.

Ryo gulped and followed after them, Robin behind him with a suspicious look on his face.

The group approached the woman, Chrom at the front. They eventually reached her with Lissa suddenly dragging Daigo up, Daigo having an uncomfortable look on his face. Ryo quickly took his place next to his samurai counterpart.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" the woman asked.

"Well, we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom nodded.

"Wonderful. And our people?" the woman asked.

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders." Chrom said. "The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus knights should have intercepted them." The woman besides "Emmeryn" spoke up. Throughout the conversation she had been warily eyeing Ryo, who had caught onto her glares.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt" Chrom told the woman next to Emmeryn.

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa cheerily spoke up.

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?" Emmeryn gestured to Ryo, Daigo, Robin.

"This is Robin, Ryo, and Daigo" Chrom pointed to the three of them one after the other. "They fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make them Shepherds."

"You say the pirate gave you assistance?" Phila spoke up.

"Hey, I'm not that bad once you get to know me" Ryo put his hands in his pockets. "Just because I wear the suit doesn't mean I am the person" Daigo's glare shut him up. "Right, sorry"

Phila glared at the two, still unsure when Emm reassured her. "Peace, Phila." Phila hesitantly nodded as Emmeryn turned back to them.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you three a debt of gratitude"

"Not at all milady!" Robin shook his head.

"Forgive my intrusion, milady" Frederick interrupted. "Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. Not only that, but Ryo and Daigo have both claimed to be from a different world. We cannot rule out the possibility that they are brigands themselves or even Plegian spies."

"Frederick!" Chrom called out the knight.

Emmeryn turned to her younger brother, a calm look on her face. "Yet you allowed them into the castle, Chrom. Do these men have your trust?"

"Of course they do. They risked their lives for our people." Chrom assured Emmeryn. By this point, Robin was giving Frederick a glare. If looks could kill, Frederick would most certainly be dead.

"Well then. Robin, Daigo, Ryo, you three have earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."

"Milady" Robin bowed.

"Thank you, ma'am" Ryo bowed as Robin did, but noticed Daigo still looking uncomfortable so he quickly made him bow.

When the three stood straight up, Emmeryn continued talking.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time…"

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." Frederick nodded. "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse." Phila said.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." Emmeryn asked.

"Of course." Chrom nodded.

"I think that's our cue, guys! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you." Lissa spoke up, to Robin, Daigo, and Ryo.

"A place?" Robin asked.

Lissa didn't give any of them a chance to respond as she grabbed Robin by his wrist and pulled him along.

"HEY!" he shouted.

Daigo and Ryo followed, Daigo still looking upset.

"Hey, you okay buddy?" Ryo asked his best friend.

"Huh? Oh… yeah" Daigo nodded. However, Ryo was not so easily convinced.

"Don't BS me, dude. I know you're upset. Is it about that woman back there?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Daigo looked at the ground, swallowing a breath.

"I know what the problem is. I'm not going to force you to talk about it, but if you do want to, I'll be here if you need me" Ryo put his hand on Daigo's shoulder.

Daigo turned to Ryo and took a moment before he nodded.

Ryo nodded as well before he removed his hand from Daigo's shoulder. "Now come on, we know Lissa has a lot of energy and we don't want to lose her"

* * *

Donnel rested against a tree in the shade, wiping some sweat off his brow. His companion sat against a tree nearby, drinking water out of a canteen.

The two sat in complete silence as they enjoyed their break from walking. Donnel decided to break the silence.

"So, uh, Miss- I mean, Asuka?" he corrected himself.

Asuka closed the canteen she had, looking up at Donnel. "Yes?"

"I wanted to know why you wanted to go to Ylisstol of all places" Donnel said.

Asuka looked up, thinking of an answer. She looked back at Donnel when she had one. "I wanted to go because… I'm still relatively new to this place. I thought it would be a good idea to find a good place to find out how I got here and why. That and… there is someone who I was told was here… someone who I will never EVER forgive. I'm aiming to avenge someone. And this gem I have…" Asuka pulled out a black crystal. "It gives me power, as you've seen. I'm going to use this power to show him the pain he caused me." Asuke growled.

Donnel watched cautiously, not using to seeing this side of her. Asuka caught onto this and smiled sheepishly, pocketing the gem. "Sorry, I got carried away. But yeah, there's someone I'm looking for who needs to receive payment for what he's done."

Donnel had no idea how to respond to this.

* * *

Lissa pulled Robin into a room containing several other people. "Here we are, the Shepherds garrison. Go on, make yourselves at home… wait, where are Daigo and Ryo?"

Robin looked at the door he just walked through and started speaking "I think it's safe to say you lo-" He didn't finish talking when one of the women in the room walked up to Lissa, interrupting him.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!"

Robin just blinked at the newcomer and looked over her, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa greeted her friend.

""Oh, hey" yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!" Maribelle said to Lissa.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbeque…" Lissa reassured Maribelle.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom?" a blond haired man walked up, joining into their conversation. "I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!"

Robin looked over this newcomer as well, confused at his intrusion.

"So you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it? And here I though people were just born lacking wits. I didn't know it could be taught."

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!" Vaike laughed. Robin just stared, still unsure of what his first words should be. "Wait was that an insult?" Vaike realized what Lissa said.

Then another person walked in, this one being a woman. "Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" she asked.

Robin looked at her next. _Well at least she seems better than the stuck-up and the… whatever that Teacher guy is._

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern." Maribelle said. "Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. She might have earned a fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom."

"Worry? Well, I…" Sumia grew a large blush "He's our captain and our prince- of course I'd worry!"

 _…_ _Huh._ Robin thought to himself. _Someone's got a crush._

"So who's the stranger?" Vaike gestured to Robin.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike. But allow me to introduce Robin! He just joined the Shepherds. Chrom made him our new tactician." Robin turned to Lissa in surprise at that. "You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve!"

"Oh yeah? Can he do this?" and with that, Vaike prepared to do something.

Robin blinked. "Is he ok-" he didn't finish when Vaike let out a rather large burp in Robin's general direction.

Robin's face wrinkled in disgust. "That… was disgusting. Why on Earth would I EVER want to know to do that? That smell is putrid" Robin waved his hand over his face, trying to get the smell away.

Vaike laughed at this. "Oh you're a funny one, aren't you? (Robin's response: "I'm being serious") I can tell we're going to get along just fine"

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent!" Maribelle added. "Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? But sir Robin, as it stands it is a pleasure to make your acq-" Maribelle stopped mid-sentence as her eyes widened in horror.

"What's wrong?" Robin turned around to see that Daigo and Ryo were approaching.

 _What's the big deal? I don't see the pro- oh crap!_ Robin's eyes widened in realization.

"Hey! Ryo, Daigo! Where have you guys be-" Lissa was interrupted when Maribelle pulled her back. "Get back Lissa!"

"Wha-?! What are you doing?"

"Hey guys, what'd we miss?" Ryo waved.

Before Robin could respond, he was subjected to a sudden javelin being thrown by his head, missing by a couple inches. The javelin was headed straight for Ryo, however, Daigo had managed to tackle him out of the way.

Robin turned to the source but couldn't seem to find anyone. He did notice Sumia talking to what appeared to be a blank sp- _wait, is that a person?! When did he get there?!_

Daigo got up and guarded Ryo. "Hey! We're friendly! Calm down!"

"Ryo may look like a pirate, but he's actually really nice!" Lissa added.

"Lissa, what are you talking about?!" Maribelle demanded.

"I'm getting really tired of this kind of thing happening" Ryo hissed to Daigo, his hand clenched into a fist.

"They're with me and Lissa. Calm yourselves." Robin cautioned them, his right hand at his waist and prepared to summon his Turbo Driver and Sword if necessary.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Maribelle demanded.

"Take a look at them, do you honestly believe that a pirate would just walk into this place unharmed and without guards surrounding him? Chrom gave a warning in advance to keep watch, sure, but he didn't tell them to stalk him" Robin stated calmly.

"Wait, that was why they were watching me like a hawk?" Ryo asked.

Maribelle still looked unsure when Daigo approached them. "We don't mean any harm, I can promise you that. My name is Daigo, it's a pleasure to meet you" he pleasantly said, extending his hand out to her. Maribelle turned and walked away without a second thought, turning her nose into the air and a small red tint appearing on her cheeks, but barely noticeable.

Daigo lowered his hand and just stared at her retreating figure.

"Don't take it to heart, Maribelle just warms to people slowly." Sumia quickly said to him.

"Or burns too quickly." Lissa giggled. "But yeah, just give her some time"

"I'm Sumia by the way, it's nice to meet you."

"They call me the Vaike!" Vaike gave a thumbs up.

"Vaike, the only thing we call you is an idiot" Lissa joked.

Ryo took a step forward, waving. The others were wary, but decided to hear him out. "I'm Ryo. I may look like a pirate but trust me, I'm not. Killing and fighting are my thing, pillaging and stuff, not so much."

At this, there was an uncomfortable silence in the room.

"…no one suggested you do any of those things" Lissa pointed out, breaking the silence.

"I know. But given my appearance it's probably what they were thinking. Just trust me, I'll steal your life just not your possessions." Ryo nodded, tipping his hat at Sumia.

Daigo turned to his best friend. "Dude, you really aren't helping your case here"

"I realized that a while ago, I just don't know why I kept making it worse for myself."

"I'm just…going to go with Maribelle… um… bye!" Lissa quickly left.

"Congratulations, you scared off Lissa" Daigo remarked to Ryo.

"Not the first time I've scared off a girl though. First time I actually think she may talk to me again though" the pirate said.

* * *

The motorcycle-riding man continued down the road for a while.

Eventually, he stopped when he noticed that ahead of him was the town of Ylisstol. Though it's not like he knew the name of it.

"So…I'm guessing that this world is a bit more medieval than the others. I wonder what kind of Riders live in this world especially." He said, looking over the city of Ylisstol.

The man started getting his camera ready before he took a picture of the city. Putting it away, he planned his next route.

"I'm not going to find them easily, especially if they're in that city. I guess the best course of action is to go around the outskirts. But first…" the man reached to the rectangular object on his belt and opened it before pulling out three cards. Opening his buckle next, he slid the three cards into it before closing the buckle again.

 **Attack Ride: Stag Phone! Bat Shot! Spider Shock!**

Around the man, three objects suddenly appeared. One of which was a stag beetle that looked sort of like a flip phone, the second was a bat that looked reminiscent of a camera while the last one was a spider that looked kind of like a watch.

"I'm counting on you three" the man said before driving off. The three machines started traveling towards the city as quickly as they could, the Spider Shock riding on the Stag Phone.

* * *

Daigo and Robin both stood with training swords in a training area. Off to the sides, Ryo, Vaike, and Sumia watched. Well, Ryo was trying to; the others were just talking with him and asking questions.

"So you and him have been together since you were kids?" Sumia asked Ryo, pointing to Daigo.

"Yup. Best friends forever and all that junk." Ryo nodded.

"If he's as strong as you say, this'll be one fight I'll love to see" Vaike looked at Daigo and Robin.

"Can you guys keep it down? I want to see this!" Ryo chided them.

"Will this work, Robin?" Daigo asked, gesturing to the area.

"Yes, this will suffice." Robin shouldered his sword. "Now, when does the lesson start?"

THUNK!

"GAH!" Robin stumbled backwards, massaging the area on his head that Daigo had just hit with his sword.

"Wait, you weren't ready?" Daigo blinked, lowering his sword.

"No I wasn't! I just asked if the lesson was starting!" Robin shouted at Daigo.

"It already started. The moment you pick up a sword, you need to be ready to use it at all times." Daigo said, nodding.

"Fine, well I think I'm ready now" Robin lowered his hand from his head.

WHACK!

"OW!" Robin fell backwards again as Daigo hit the exact same area on his head.

"You said you were ready." Daigo told him.

"Are you just throwing me into this and expecting me to fight!" Robin demanded.

"I warned you that I wasn't going soft on you. You should have expected that."

"Okay, that does it, this time I'll-"

SMASH!"

"YOU SON OF A-!" Robin screamed as he held his head in pain again.

"That's the third time I've done that. You'd think you would have learned to block your head by now." Daigo remarked, sighing.

"YOU KNOW YOU'RE REALLY MAKING ME ANGRY!" Robin held his blade back and charged.

"Oh, he's serious now" Ryo smirked as he watched with crossed arms.

"This is kinda funny" Vaike laughed.

A fair distance behind them, a woman in magicians robes and glasses passed by, but spared a glance to the fight, stopping in place when she took notice of Robin's attack.

Robin ran at Daigo and swung his blade at his head. Daigo easily bent back to avoid the blade and kicked Robin in the skin. The white-haired man jumped back and grabbed at his shin in pain.

"You wanted to know how to fight, right? Well you're going to learn. Not just today, but you'll pick something up during our sessions. Both swordfighting and otherwise." Daigo said.

Robin lowered his leg back to the ground and ran at Daigo again. He swung for his opponents legs, Daigo easily jumping over the attack and trying to smack Robin in the side of the head with his sword. Robin easily ducked under the attack and slammed his training weapon into Daigo's gut to knock him back. After that he jumped into the air and kick at Daigo. Daigo ducked under the attack but when Robin landed he spun around and kicked Daigo in the chin.

Daigo grabbed at his chin in pain when Robin tried to slash again. Daigo blocked the attack and punched at Robin, striking him in the chest. Robin fell backwards but sidestepped a slash to the right and used his sword to hold down Daigo's. His right leg extended outwards and hit Daigo in the gut.

Daigo growled and swung for Robin's gut. When he dodged, he brought his weapon back and stabbed forward. The attack his Robin in the center of his stomach before Daigo slammed his palm into Robin's nose and sent him stumbling backwards.

When he got his bearings back, he immediately ducked to avoid a slash. Seeing a chance, Robin swung upwards quickly, aiming to hit Daigo in the face with the blunt face of his weapon. The weapon crashed into Daigo's nose.

"AH CRAP!" Daigo startled cradling his nose in pain. "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?"

"What, you weren't going easy, so why should I have?" Robin smirked, apparently still a bit mad and frustrated.

From the sidelines, Ryo, Sumia, and Vaike all watched the fight. Ryo looked rather impressed. "I'm surprised. I didn't think he had it in him"

The woman in magicians robes walked up behind them, observing Robin and Daigo's fight.

"That man seems to have issues with his temper" she spoke up, pointing at Robin.

Ryo jumped in surprise at the sudden intrusion. "Oh, hey Miriel" Sumia greeted nonchalantly.

"Who are those two?" Miriel asked.

"Oh, that's Daigo and Robin. They're new recruits. And so is Ryo here" Sumia said, pointing to each of them in turn as she said their names.

"I see. What do you know about Robin?" Miriel inquired.

"Well… not much. He is an amnesiac though" Ryo pointed out.

"I see. Aside from him fighting with a sword, is he skilled with magic" Miriel turned to Ryo.

"I think I saw him using magic once" Ryo nodded.

"Once?" Sumia turned to Ryo.

"Well, back before he transformed into Turbo, I think I saw him using magic. And based off what I can remember from Lissa explaining the concept of magic to me, I think he used a thunder spell."

"Rather basic but still quite understandable." Miriel pushed her glasses further up onto her face. "…wait, what do you mean he transformed?"

Ryo blinked, not expecting her to inquire about that. "I suppose I should have been ready for that. In the short version, Robin basically changed into a Kamen Rider."

"Kamen… Rider?" Sumia tilted her head in confusion. "What's that?"

Back with Daigo and Robin, Daigo "Robin, I have a question, how many times have you fought outside your Turbo armor?"

"How many times? I think I've only fought outside of my armor one time that I can remember. But not for long at least. Why do you ask?"

"I don't think it's your fighting style that's the problem. You're just not used to the Turbo suit."

"…suddenly I feel as dumb as Ryo." Robin remarked.

"I HEARD THAT!" Ryo called from the sidelines.

"You were intended to" Robin shouted back. "But that being said, having thinking more on the matter, it makes sense and is at the same time confusing."

"How is it confusing?" Ryo and the others watching walked over at this point.

"Just think about it. You guys are able to use your Rider forms efficiently no matter which Core Gem you're using but whenever I transform I have a hard time fighting. How does that work?" Robin put his hand to his chin in thought. "Are your Core Gems actually themselves anymore?"

 ** _"_** ** _What do you mean?"_** SamuraiMaru spoke up.

Those who had not heard the belt talking were taken aback.

"Wait, did that belt just talk?" Vaike asked.

"How interesting. A belt buckle that is capable of conscious thought." Miriel commented.

Sumia just stared.

"When you first got your Core Gems, they were actually gems, right? Then why are they not gems anymore?"

Ryo and Daigo paused, not exactly sure how to answer that. "Well…" Daigo finally answered after a few seconds. "…SamuraiMaru was the one who changed the Core Gems to their current forms."

In unison, Robin, Ryo, and Daigo looked down at the belt.

"SamuraiMaru…" Daigo started.

 ** _"_** ** _Yes?"_**

"What exactly did you do to our Core Gems?" Ryo finished.

 ** _"_** ** _I personalized them to the two of you. They should not have been altered beyond physical appearance so the powers you are given with them should have been the same."_**

"But if their Core items don't have an impact on their overall power then why is it that I have trouble fighting with mine?" Robin pointed out.

 ** _"_** ** _That I do not know"_**

"Great. So I'm stuck with these." Robin sighed.

"Not so fast" Miriel spoke up. "Perhaps it would be best if we observed how much your fighting style is affected overall by each suit. And if I may ask, what are exactly are "Core Gems" and "Kamen Riders"?"

Robin stared at her and blinked in confusion. "I don't mean to be rude but who are you exactly?"

* * *

Lissa and Maribelle were sitting at a restaurant in the city, the two drinking tea.

"…anyways, to make a long story short, Ryo, Robin, and Daigo were recruited after they proved themselves on the battlefield." Lissa finished her story.

"So he's not really a pirate?" Maribelle asked.

"He keeps saying that but not a lot of people believe him. I don't see why though. Sure he seems a bit off and weird at times and dresses like a pirate, but he's not actually a bad guy once you get to know him" Lissa shrugged before she took a sip of her tea.

"Well, he does sound nice, but he seems like a brute to me" Maribelle was quick to admit.

"Oh you get used to that." Lissa replied.

"I'm sorry?" Maribelle said in surprise, not expecting that response.

"Okay to be honest he's perfectly normal outside of battle but he's rather calm and collected when killing from what I've seen. In fact Daigo is the exact opposite; he seems to be against killing anyone if necessary." Lissa grabbed hold of the teapot and poured herself some more tea before adding a few sugar cubes and starting to mix it around with a teaspoon.

"Really? What's Daigo like then?" Maribelle poured herself some more tea as well.

"Daigo is certainly pacifistic but he is strong and will fight if he needs to. But he seems to be really against killing though from what I've seen. And he and Ryo seem more like brothers than best friends."

"Daigo seems rather polite and nice I must admit. When I first saw him he seemed to appear oafish like Vaike"

"That's not possible, Daigo is actually intelligent." Lissa laughed.

"So what's Robin li-" before Maribelle could finish, a third female voice intruded. At this point, a young woman walked up to them along with a boy with a pot on his head.

"Excuse me, did you just say the names Daigo and Ryo?" the female voice asked.

"Uh yeah. Sorry but who are you?" Lissa turned to the intruder. Maribelle looked at the two intruders with disdain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Asuka. I'm looking for my older brother Daigo Mirai. Of course he's always seen with his best friend Ryo Tamashii." Asuka admitted.

"Wait, you're Daigo's younger sister? He told us about you!" Lissa exclaimed.

Asuka looked a bit uncomfortable but nodded. "I see. How do you know him?"

"Daigo and Ryo are both friends of mine. I can take you to them if you want" Lissa said.

"Lissa, we're kind of in the middle of something here" Maribelle reminded her.

Lissa paled. "Oh, right, sorry Maribelle."

"Ah, I'm sorry." Asuka bowed in apology, something Lissa and Maribelle looked at her oddly for. "I got ahead of myself there. You two should finish your conversation, I'll just be on my way."

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's fine. We'll finish up in here and then we'll take you to your brother, does that sound fine?" Lissa asked.

"That sounds perfect, thank you" Asuka smiled.

"In the meantime, I reckon we should just…wait outside" the boy, Donnel, spoke up for the first time.

"Oh, right" Asuka said. "I apologize again" Asuka bowed for the second time before she turned and walked out with Donnel, her smile noticeably turning into a scowl when she did.

"…she seems nice" Lissa commented.

"And rather rude as well" Maribelle added.

* * *

Turbo (Base Form) and Kaizoku (Sea Pirate) both slashed at each other, the blades they had clashing together and resulting in the two slightly bouncing back a bit.

On the sidelines, Daigo, Sully, Vaike, Virion, and Sumia watched the fight, Sully and Virion having joined to watch.

"How long have those two been at it?" Sully asked Daigo.

"Not too long actually. That one wizard lady had them start fighting to see which of his suits affected him the most." Daigo replied.

"He's apparently not doing so well now" she remarked.

As she said that, Turbo fell onto his behind and quickly rolled out of the way of a slash from Kaizoku.

"That armor isn't really doing much for him" Virion commented.

Turbo got to his feet and blocked a slash from Kaizoku before the pirate shot him in the head.

"Dude, you held your own against Daigo earlier, how are you this bad now?" Kaizoku put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"There's fighting normally than there's fighting in this thing where I can hardly see!"

"You can't see in that?" Kaizoku tilted his head.

"My helmets shaped like a dragon! The eyes are at my forehead and the mouth has a screen that's dark to match my suit! The rest of the helmet covers everything! I don't even know how to work this suit or belt to it's fullest potential! WHY ARE YOU WONDERING WHY I'M BAD AT THIS?!"

"You've got a point" Kaizoku nodded. "Try changing your suit up"

Turbo sighed and tried to calm himself. He pulled out his Thunder Turbo Orb and activated it in his belt.

 **Turbo Orb! Henshin! Thunder Sequence!**

 **Thunder! Weapon!**

Turbo brandished his Turbo Edge and ran at Kaizoku. The two clashed their weapons together repeatedly, Kaizoku easily getting the upper hand. Kaizoku blasted Turbo in the chest and then slashed across his helmet. Turbo fell to the ground but grabbed onto the glowing light on his weapon.

"What was the point of that form change? It didn't help a-GH!" Kaizoku stopped his taunt when Turbo fired an electric arrow at him, electricity covering him and shocking him to the point where he fell onto his back and started twitching on the ground.

"Water and electricity aren't a good mix. You should have realized what I was planning when I pulled out this form." Turbo said.

"Impressive. Using brains over brawn to take down Ryo." Daigo nodded from the sidelines. "Of course that usually always works when it comes to fighting Ryo."

"…is he alright?" Sumia pointed at Kaizoku, who was still twitching on the ground.

Turbo walked over to his opponent. "Hey, are you alright? Look I'm really sorry if I seriously hurt you… I-I think he needs a medic or something" as he kept speaking, it seemed like he was becoming more panicked. When he looked back down, he was looking down the barrel of the Kaizoku Shot.

BANG!

Turbo fell backwards from the attack as Kaizoku jumped up.

"Those acting lessons REALLY come in handy!"

Turbo sat up. "Wha-?! I was worried about you! I thought I seriously hurt you!"

"Yeah it'll take a lot more than that to take me down. Good effort though" Kaizoku praised Turbo before he shot at him with his gun. Turbo rolled to the side and fire another electric arrow at Kaizoku. The pirate ducked but the arrow grazed the side of his helmet and caused enough of a jolt that he fell to the ground.

Turbo got up and readied his weapon again.

Kaizoku got on one knee. "Guess the same trick won't work again huh? Oh well." He stood up and reached into his belt, pulling out the Sky Pirate Bullet. "Time to change it up a bit." Opening his Kaizoku Shot, he slid the bullet in and pulled the hammer back. Turbo prepared another arrow when Kaizoku aimed his gun at him. The two unleashed their attacks at the same time, both of them ducking under it.

 **Sky Pirate Sequence!**

In his red air-based form, Kaizoku jumped into the air and flew around Turbo while shooting at him.

Turbo quickly dived out of the way and pressed the button on his belt twice.

 **Thunder! Dash!**

Turbo suddenly appeared somewhere besides where Kaizoku was aiming, a trail of visible electricity appearing behind him while a loud sound reminiscent of thunder rang out. Of course he ended up falling onto the ground face first again.

Kaizoku located his new location and fired at him, Turbo rolling out of the way as it happened.

"Okay… once was weapon, twice is dash, what happens at three?" he questioned as he avoided the attacks. Hurriedly, he tapped the button on his belt three times.

 **Thunder! Burst!**

Turbo spun around as energy surged over his hands and especially into his weapon. "I don't really know what's happening, but I'll go with it!" Turbo thrust his left hand forward, a bolt of lightning surging out to strike Kaizoku. Kaizoku turned in midair, trying to dodge but still missing. Passing his Turbo Edge to his left hand, he formed another arrow, this one becoming amplified by the energy in his hand. He unleashed the arrow at Kaizoku, striking him directly in the chest and knocking him to the ground.

"Alright!" Turbo fist pumped into the air. "What else can this thing do?" he pressed down on the button four times.

 **Thunder! Explosion!**

"Sounds dangerous but I can handle it." Turbo aimed his weapon at Kaizoku and prepared an arrow while electricity started to surge from his belt to his weapon. Kaizoku got up and saw the attack before getting ready.

Back on the sidelines, Miriel returned but with two Tomes in her hands, one green and the other red. "What did I miss?" she asked.

"They turned into different colors and I think that Robin guy's getting the upper hand here." Sully summarized.

"Hmph" Turbo prepared to release the attack. "This sett-" the arrow exploded in his hands, knocking him onto his back.

Kaizoku stared while blinking under his helmet. He looked at the others who were watching. "Was…was that supposed to happen?"

Turbo sat up, looking around in a dazed stated. "Did I win?" he attempted to stand up but started to fall flat on his face. Daigo noticed this and ran to him but Turbo face planted into the ground before Daigo could catch him.

"No. You didn't" Daigo helped Turbo up. Turbo grabbed at his belt and clumsily pulled out his Thunder Turbo Orb.

 **Sequence End**

Turbo turned back into Robin, who just looked around, still a bit dazed.

"I think he needs a medic" Kaizoku remarked.

"That was rather disappointing." Miriel commented.

"Still, that was really funny!" Vaike laughed.

Daigo shook his head. "Does anyone know where Lissa or any healers are?"

"You guys talking about me?" Lissa's voice rang out as she, Maribelle, Asuka, and Donnel walked up to them.

"Yeah, Robin needs a bit of help w-" Daigo stopped when he noticed the new girl they had brought, his eyes widening in shock and horror.

"This girl says she knows you and Ryo. She also says she's your sister a-"

"What are you doing here?!" Daigo interrupted Lissa with a horrified question.

"Long time no see, **big brother**." Asuka sneered.

Kaizoku looked just as shocked as Daigo did.

 **Sequence End**

"Why are you here?" Ryo got out as his armor dissolved.

"Nice to see you too Ryo" Asuka growled.

While this was happening, the observers were watching confused. Robin tried to get off Daigo and managed to do so but was still a bit dazed. "What's going on here?"

 ** _"…_** ** _Daigo?"_** SamuraiMaru spoke up for the first time, confused at the situation.

"You haven't told them yet?" Asuka started laughing madly. "That's funny. I would have thought it would be the first thing on your mind. It was the last time I saw you."

Ryo looked between them while about to step in. "Asuka, you need to stop"

"And you need to butt out" Asuka snapped at him.

"Uh…Asuka…" Donnel noticed the looks they were getting. "I think we should go now"

"Shut up Donnel" Asuka replied.

"Hey, that's enough, I don't know what you're doing here but you need to-WAGH!" Lissa stepped in to try and stop her but Asuka flipped her over her head and onto her back on the ground.

"Darling!" Maribelle was quick to move to Lissa's side when Asuka walked towards Daigo.

"Asuka, what are you doing?!" Donnel asked her. She ignored him.

"Leave. Them. Out of this" Daigo growled at Asuka.

The others stood prepared to fight Asuka. "Don't, my beef is with him. I only attacked her because she got involved."

"I believe your best course of action would be to leave" Miriel advised Asuka.

 ** _"_** ** _Do not make this anymore difficult for yourself. Please just leave before we call the guards."_** SamuraiMaru added.

"Why are you treating me like a villain when you already have a murderer in your midst" Asuka gestured at her brother.

"Murderer?" Robin looked at Daigo in surprise.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo, what is she talking about?"_**

"Shut up…" Daigo said loud enough for her to hear.

"Tell them, Daigo." Asuka growled.

"Shut! up!" Daigo looked down, his breathing becoming faster and his teeth clenching in anger.

"Tell us what?" Robin turned to Daigo.

"Robin" Ryo cautioned, shaking his head and warning him not to continue the subject.

"Tell them how you killed her! How you killed my best friend! How you killed the woman you loved!" Asuka shouted at him.

"SHUT UP!" Daigo's hands grasped at his head, covering his ears. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" he screamed at his sister.

"Daigo!" Robin's eyes widened in surprise.

Daigo formed his Shogun Saber and ran at Asuka while screaming.

Asuka ducked under a slash before she quickly drew her own katana out of her sheath and blocked Daigo's blade as he attempted to slash again.

"You were always the one to strike first" Asuka remarked as the two backed up.

The girl jumped at Daigo and stabbed forwards only for Daigo to use his sword to push hers down. He swung and aimed for her head, but she ducked under the blade and lashed out with her foot for his gut. Daigo moved to the side and dodged her attack before he kicked her in the gut.

Daigo prepared his weapon again. "RAGH!" he charged.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo, calm down!"_** SamuraiMaru shouted at Daigo.

"What do we do?" Robin asked the others.

"We hafta help him" Sully said. "What other option is there?"

"I wanna help as much as the next guy, but they don't seem to want any interference" Donnel said.

"Who are you again?" Sumia asked Donnel, who sighed.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Asuka got training from the same people who trained Daigo. They've been equals for years. What makes you think you can handle a female Daigo?" Ryo asked, moving in front of them to block them.

"Screw that, I'm getting in there!" Sully was quick to shove Ryo aside and go to help Daigo.

"This is between family, don't interfere!" Ryo called after her.

Asuka sheathed her blade and pulled out a small black gem. Daigo saw the gem and his eyes widened.

"You're kidding me" Asuka gripped the gem tightly and held her arm out towards Sully. A bolt of energy fired from her hand and impacted Sully in the chest, knocking her to the ground.

"Sully!" Vaike said.

"Milady!" Virion gasped.

"Hey!" Robin moved to Sully's side. "I'm fine! Don't get your undies in a twist." Sully groaned as Robin helped her up. "Wait…that sword looks familiar…" Robin realized.

"Daigo…it seems I can't match you regularly...so I'll just have to up the stakes a bit." Asuka reached to her katana and unscrewed the bottom of the handle. A small slot popped out of where she unscrewed it. She slid the Core Gem into it before closing it and screwing it back in.

"Don't tell me you're-" Daigo started but didn't get a chance to finish.

"Henshin…" Asuka hissed and began slowly unsheathing her katana. As she pulled it out, the blade was glowing brightly and shining. As she pulled it out, dark energy started surrounding her and forming a cloud that slowly obscured her from view with each inch of the katana. Finally, she pulled it out entirely and set her arm down to her side.

 **Ronin Sequence…**

The cloud completely obscured Asuka from view of whoever was watching. A bright light could be seen coming from the inside of the cloud before the cloud dissipated, revealing that Asuka had changed into a figure quite familiar to Robin.

"Ronin…" he said.

"Asuka…" Daigo looked her suit up and down.

 ** _"_** ** _She was a Kamen Rider too?"_**

"I am Kamen Rider Ronin…" Ronin aimed her weapon at him. Her sword was entirely black, from a black handle to a black blade. This was the Ronin Katana.

Daigo's jaw clenched in anger and he pulled his Shogun Fire Core out. He attached his Shogun Phone to his Shogun Saber and slid the Core into it.

"Shogun Henshin, Sanjou!"

 **Shogun Fire Sequence!**

Shogun brandished his sword before charging.

"Rider…vs…Rider?" Robin said aloud.

"Hey, why don't you get in there? You're a Rider or whatever, right?" Sully asked him.

Robin nodded and stepped forward while reaching into his pocket to pull out the Base Turbo Orb. He slid it into his belt and pulled the handle.

 **Turbo Orb!**

"Turbo Henshin!"

 **Henshin! Turbo Sequence!**

 **Turbo! Weapon!**

Turbo brandished his weapon as Ryo stepped up and got ready. "Let me help. Kaizoku Henshin, Sanjou!"

 **Sea Pirate Sequence!**

Kaizoku tossed his Kaizoku Shot to his left hand and drew his Cutlass with his right.

"Let's tip the scales!" Turbo and Kaizoku charged and entered the fight.

Ronin slashed at Shogun, who blocked her attack when Kaizoku appeared next to her and rested his arm on her shoulder. "Hey Asuka, how've you been lately?" he asked before aiming his gun at her head and firing, knocking her back.

Ronin fell onto her side when Turbo jumped forward and slashed at her while she was down. Ronin rolled to the side and got to her knees while slashing upwards. The attack struck Turbo and he fell backwards. Kaizoku aimed his Kaizoku Shot at Ronin but Shogun shoved him aside.

"Don't interfere!" Shogun prepared to jump at Ronin when Kaizoku grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo! Calm down!"_** SamuraiMaru shouted at his partner.

"I was fine with helping because this escalated and I'm not sure you can handle another Rider out of nowhere. Even if she is your sister that doesn't mean she may not be stronger with her Core Gem!" Kaizoku tried to argue.

"That doesn't matter to me!" Shogun pulled his arm from Kaizoku's grip.

 ** _"_** ** _Focus you two!"_** SamuraiMaru ordered but was quickly ignored.

Turbo looked between the two and then Ronin, who spun her Ronin Katana so it was in a reverse grip. She slammed her palm onto the bottom of the handle and prepared herself as the two were arguing.

 **Ending! Ronin! Final Sequence!**

 _"_ _Mirai Ken…"_ she got into a ready stance as energy surged around her. At this point, Kaizoku and Shogun noticed this and stopped arguing.

"Oh crap!" Kaizoku started fumbling to activate his own finisher.

Shogun stared and held his blade out.

 ** _"_** ** _Yami no Surasshu! (Darkness Slash!)"_** Ronin ran towards the two.

Turbo looked at her and then his partners before looking down at his Turbo Sword, noticing a small slot on the hilt big enough for a Turbo Orb. Hurriedly, began running and pulling the Turbo Orb out of his belt.

Just before Ronin reached Shogun and Kaizoku she started to stab towards her brother. However, Turbo shoved Shogun out of the way, which caused a domino effect in which Kaizoku was shoved aside by the falling Shogun.

Turbo placed the Orb into the slot but didn't push it in fully. He received Ronin's attack in his chest, but grabbed onto the blade and let the energy surge over him.

"Robin!" Kaizoku sat up as he noticed his friend squirming in pain.

 ** _"_** ** _What do you think you're trying to do?!"_** SamuraiMaru shouted at Turbo.

"Let go!" Ronin pulled in vain to try and retrieve her weapon.

The energy covering Turbo started to enter his sword as well.

 **"** **Turbo…"** He used his thumb to press the Orb fully into the slot.

 **Slashing! Turbo! Final Sequence!**

 **"** **Finish!"** Turbo slashed upwards with his Turbo Sword, energy from Ronin's attack mixing with his own. The attack struck Ronin square in the chest. An explosion of energy launched the two backwards. Ronin landed on the ground, injured, but still in her suit.

As Turbo flew through the air, his suit dissolved and left him as Robin, who fell onto the ground while unconscious and covered in cuts. His shirt was pierced where the Ronin Katana had struck him and he was bleeding. His Turbo Sword and Base Turbo Orb fell to the ground next to him.

"Robin!" Kaizoku and Lissa almost immediately ran to his side, trying to make sure he was alright. The others also approached, but noticed that Ronin was getting up and about to come at them.

"Oi, come on man are you okay?!" Kaizoku demanded.

"Where's my staff at?!" Lissa reached to grab her staff to try and heal him.

Ronin grabbed her sword, quite obviously tired and injured, but held it out in front of her. She staggered forwards to try and get them. "Come on, you want to go?" Sully stepped in front of them, cracking her knuckles. "I may not know what's happening, but that's about enough of you!"

Shogun stepped beside her and got his sword ready.

Ronin panted but prepared to charge again.

 **Fruit Duo!**

A zipper could be heard opening before a round(ish) object that was colored white and silver appeared from the side and crashed into her to knock her over.

From the side, the young woman with the aqua streak in her hair walked towards them. She held up the lock that was previously on her belt and glared at them.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Vaike asked.

Shogun and Kaizoku on the other hand recognized her belt.

"Is that…" Kaizoku started.

"A Sengoku Driver?!" Shogun finished.

"Sengoku Driver?" Lissa repeated.

 ** _"_** ** _Daigo, what do you mean by that?"_**

"What is that?" Sumia asked, still unsure of what to do.

"Henshin" the young woman placed the lock onto her belt and locked it in.

 **Lock On!**

A dubstep song that sounded a bit like a mix between a dragons roar and a techno beat started up before she hit the blade on the belt and cut open the fruit.

 **Count Zero!**

The object that crashed into Ronin flew above the young woman and landed on her shoulders, forming a suit before the object folded down onto her shoulders and chest to form armor.

 **Fruit Duo Arms: Orange! Dragonfruit! Mix Up!**

Her new suit was white with several black highlights all over it. She was wearing white and silver armor on her shoulders, chest, and back that appeared to be designed after a mix between an orange and a dragon fruit. Her helmet was based off a dragon, but it appeared to look rather tame and not so wild.

Her Driver had a panel on the side with her helmet and a grey background. The lock that was cut open had two panels. The top panel had a design that was based off of the inside of an orange on the left and the inside of a dragon fruit on the right.

"Kamen Rider…Wyvern" the newly named Wyvern continued walking towards them, orange energy gathering in her right hand to form a sword based off an orange slice.

"This took a rather sudden turn" Miriel commented.

"I don't know who you are-"

"You three Riders and your unconscious friend…give me your power!" Wyvern dashed towards Shogun and swung her sword for his head.

Shogun ducked under the blade but punched her in the gut and slashed at her with his Saber. Wyvern managed to dodge out of the way and formed a katana with a gun in her left hand. She pulled a yellow handle back as she dodged Shogun's slashes and then blasted him in the chest four times with the gun on the sword.

 ** _"_** ** _What kind of Rider is this?!"_** SamuraiMaru demanded.

"I don't really know how to explain right now" Shogun ducked under a slash before she blasted him in the chest four more times.

"Why does she have the Musou Saber and DaiDaiMaru?" Kaizoku stood up as he continued staring at the fight. "…guess I shouldn't worry about that now. I should worry about fighting!" he held his weapons up and ran in to help his friend.

Off to the side, Ronin looked around confused at how the situation had changed before she looked over at Donnel, who was staring at her. Getting up, Ronin sheathed her sword before she turned and quickly ran off as fast as she could.

Wyvern stabbed forwards with both weapons and caught Shogun in the chest. When Kaizoku entered and tried to kick her in the head, she ducked and slashed upwards. Kaizoku fell to the ground but aimed his gun at her head and fired, startling her long enough for Shogun to swing his sword at her and strike her across her body.

Kaizoku jumped off the ground and stood besides his friend. "Who are you? What do you want with us?" he demanded.

"I am Aqua. Kamen Rider Wyvern. I am here to collect Rider Lockseeds for my allies at Badan."

"Badan?!" Shogun was caught off guard by that piece of info. Wyvern took this moment to activate the blade on her belt again.

 **Count Zero! Orange Squash!**

Holding up the DaiDaiMaru, she slashed towards them.

"Daigo!" Kaizoku shoved Shogun out of the way, receiving the attack for him. He stumbled backwards as orange energy covered him before there was an explosion.

"RYO!" Shogun shouted. The explosion dissipated but Daigo could swear he saw energy collecting and forming a small lock before vanishing. "That was… a Lockseed…but that means-" he was kicked aside by Wyvern.

Wyvern aimed her weapon at him. "You're next." She prepared to attack when all of a sudden; a bat like object flew by her and crashed into her head. What appeared to be a stag beetle also flew by her and distracted her when what appeared to be a spider jumped at her and wrapped webbing around her head. "What the-?!" A figure jumped in and kicked her away.

"Tch. I was too late to save one of them." The man from before with the camera around his neck sighed as he reached to his belt and pulled at the handles.

Shogun got up and got a good look at the man. "You're-!"

The man reached to the side of his belt and pulled a card out of the object on the side. "My name is Tsukasa Kadoya. I am Kamen Rider Decade." He held the card in front of him. "Henshin!" Tsukasa slid the card into his belt before closing it.

 **Kamen Ride: Decade!**

Several projections appeared around him while several cards flew out of his belt. The projections combined onto him while the cards flew into his helmet, completing the look and turning parts of his suit magenta.

"Kamen Rider Decade?! You couldn't have gotten here earlier to help?!" Shogun demanded.

"With the amount of commotion you guys were making it was no surprise she got to you first. I can tell you're still rookies but I'll be easy on you guys…this time"

Decade pulled the card holder off the side of his belt and unfolded a handle, a blade forming out of it.

"Come on, let's take her down" Decade told Shogun.

Shogun nodded and got ready, but quickly noticed the observers. "Um… I'm sorry guys, I know this must be very confusing for you but… I promise I'll explain later, just get to safety!"

"Screw that." Vaike walked over. "We're helping you now whether you like it or not."

Miriel stepped up. "Though you Riders seem to be strong, we should be able to help either way."

Sully almost came over, but almost collapsed from her injuries.

"Thanks for the suggestion, but that's not going to happen. You may be able to help with regular things and possibly the Riders of this world, but this Rider is way out of your league. Just run and we'll take care of it"

"Now listen here you can't order us around, especially if we don't know you!" Vaike told Decade.

"It's fine, you can trust Tsukasa." Shogun confirmed.

Decade turned to Shogun. "You seem like you know me from somewhere."

Shogun just turned to his allies. "Guys, please. We can handle this. Just get Robin, Lissa, and Maribelle to safety. Alert Chrom of what's happened."

"But-"

"Sully, I believe they are right. We must retreat for now" Miriel eyed Wyvern, who was simply standing there, patiently waiting.

"Tch, fine. But you better win" Sully told Shogun, who simply nodded.

Miriel and Sully both went to the others. "Let's get out of here" Sully said and the group quickly left, Sully and Lissa helping to carry Robin.

Shogun and Decade both turned back to Wyvern, who was waiting for them.

"…you guys done? I get bored waiting for the Riders to say their last goodbyes" Wyvern got ready.

Decade pulled a card out of his holder. The card was blank but briefly shined and an image appeared on it. Decade opened his belt and slid the card into it. "I've wasted enough time already; we need to hurry it up"

 **Final Form Ride:**

"Eh?!" Shogun turned to Decade, who closed his belt.

 **Sh-Sh-Sh-Shogun!**

Decade patted his hands together. "This might tickle a bit" he warned, moving to Shogun, who moved out of the way in surprise.

"No way! I have a Final Form Ride?!" he started saying.

 ** _"_** ** _What is a Final Form Ride?"_**

"Oi! Now is not the time for that!" Decade slapped him on the shoulder, turning his back towards him. Decade placed his hand on Shogun's back, causing the samurai Rider to stiffen up. Decade flicked his wrist upwards, silver coloring spreading through the suit and armor of Shogun until soon enough, his entire person was colored silver minus his belt and eyes. The belt remained the same but his eyes gained a thick golden ring on the outside.

Shogun cocked his head to the side before looking down at his hands.

Suddenly, he spoke up, but the gold parts his eyes flashed as he did and so did his belt. However, it was not Daigo's voice that came from the figure.

 ** _"_** ** _Am I in control?"_** SamuraiMaru's voice asked. **_"_** ** _I was given a new form? Interesting. I guess this is… SamuraiMaru Sequence."_**

"E-eh?! Did the Final Form Ride give SamuraiMaru control?! How does that work?!" Daigo's voice shouted, the orange part of his eyes lighting up along with the center of his belt.

"No time to complain, let's go!" Decade patted Shogun on the back.

Shogun nodded and held the Shogun Saber up.

 ** _"_** ** _Very well. I will help take care of this problem."_**

"I really don't have a choice here do I?" Daigo sighed.

 ** _"_** ** _As Robin would say: Nope"_**

"Fine, let's go!"

The two ran at Wyvern, who was still waiting patiently. When she noticed they were charging, she got ready as well.

Decade stabbed forward while Shogun slashed downwards. Wyvern blocked both attacks with her weapons when Shogun kicked outwards and hit her in the chest to knock her off balance. When she stumbled backwards, Decade slashed across her chest and then stomach with two swings of his sword.

Shogun looked down at his belt.

 ** _"_** ** _I didn't do that attack."_**

"I guess I have a little control of my body. Tell you what, we'll cover each other. If you see a chance, take it. If I see a chance, I'll take it."

 ** _"_** ** _Very well. Let's go for it!"_**

Shogun got into a ready stance and joined Decade in attacking Wyvern.

Wyvern stabbed forward at Decade, who slid to the side but got scratched a little. Despite this, Decade swung his sword at Wyvern and tried to catch her across her chest. The sword came close but Wyvern raised her own weapon and blocked it. Shogun as well tried to swing his sword but Wyvern blocked with her other weapon. Flames coated the Shogun Saber briefly, coating it in a bright light for a second and stunning Wyvern.

Decade broke through her defense and kicked Wyvern in the gut. "HA!" Decade swung downwards and struck Wyvern across her helmet before he jumped forward and landed a punch on her chest.

Water started flowing up and down the Shogun Saber, to which Shogun thrust it forward, water splashing onto Wyvern's face and stunning her again before Shogun performed two consecutive slashes onto her legs to knock her over.

Wyvern fell onto her back and dropped her weapons but rolled out of the way of Decade's kick and slash from his weapon. She got onto her knees and summoned a lance in both hands before getting back up.

Wind started to swirl around the Shogun Saber as Shogun held it up.

Decade turned his weapon to gun mode and started firing when Shogun experimentally started swinging his own sword, wind flying from it and surrounding Wyvern. Wyvern started swinging to try and deflect the bullets, only for the wind to catch her off balance and for the bullets to strike her in the chest.

"Good thinking there" Decade told Shogun as he reached for a card.

 ** _"_** ** _It was an accident."_**

"I don't think he needed to know that SamuraiMaru"

 **Final Attack Ride: Sh-Sh-Sh-Shogun!**

"Let's get going" Decade got ready by turning his gun back to sword mode and holding it back

Shogun pressed the button on the Shogun Phone before spinning the disc. Instead of SamuraiMaru announcing it, however, it was Daigo's voice.

 **Conducting! SamuraiMaru! Final Sequence!**

"Wait what? Why did I just say that?" Daigo's voice asked.

Fire, water, wind, and a bit of dirt and dust started to swirl around the Shogun Saber while Decade's sword glowed a bright magenta.

 **Count Zero! Dragonfruit Au Lait!**

Wyvern swung her weapon around her before thrusting it at them.

Decade and Shogun blocked the attacks with their weapons before running forward.

 **"** **Dual Element Slash!"** Daigo's voice called out as they both slashed downwards, the attacks cutting through Wyvern's and striking her.

Wyvern fell backwards but regained her balance while growling. "Fine, I'll admit defeat. But if we ever meet again, I won't hesitate to end you"

A portal opened behind her and she walked into it before it closed.

Shogun and Decade sheathed their weapons. Shogun turned to Decade.

 ** _"_** ** _Would you mind explaining what's happening?"_**

* * *

An hour later, Daigo, Tsukasa, Chrom, and Lissa were in a room with Robin in a hospital bed next to them. Robin was conscious but shirtless, covered in bandages, and being treated by Lissa.

"I see." Chrom nodded. "So as "Heisei Riders" that means you guys have to be involved in this fight against the "Showa Riders", right?"

"That's right. I came to this world to look for one last Rider to even out the Riders in the Kamen Rider Taisen. There's really no choice in the matter, I need Daigo to come with me." Tsukasa told Chrom.

"Hang on, are we really sure that Daigo wants to go?" Lissa pointed out.

"The only other option is Asuka or Robin. Ryo was turned into a Lockseed, Asuka tried to kill me, and Robin is too injured to go out there" Daigo quickly reminded her. "I don't really have a choice here."

"Yes you do." Robin started to sit up while grunting in pain. "I'm going out there to help and you can't stop me"

"No, you're too injured. You need to stay and rest." Lissa said.

"I need to get out there and help" Robin tried to get out of bed. "Just use one of your magic sticks or potions and I'll be on my way"

"That's not going to work" Lissa pushed Robin back onto the bed. "The staffs and potions we have can heal the cuts given to you, and at times even bruises. Those types of injuries can heal in almost no time. But since you used that energy to boost your own attack, it was absorbed by your body and performed a lot of damage. Last time when you fought against her it was easier to handle because your body didn't try to contain it. Since this time you did, it damaged you from the inside and it will take a lot more than just a healing staff or potion to heal these wounds; especially given that we don't know what kind of energy it is. You're going to have to sit out of the fighting for a long while Robin"

"I'm going to help" Robin stubbornly told her.

"Don't bother. You're just going to be a dead weight if you come along" Tsukasa told Robin.

"Hey now, who do you think you are?" Robin growled at Tsukasa.

" _Torisugari no Kamen Raida da, oboeteoke._ (Just a passing through Kamen Rider, Remember that.)" Tsukasa replied calmly.

Daigo put on a large grin and was practically hopping up and down in excitement. "He said it! He said it!" he kept repeating. This got him several odd looks from the others.

Tsukasa turned to him and sighed. "Don't fanboy. You'll make me regret choosing you."

Chrom shook his head. "He has a point though Robin. You're not going to be much help when injured. Just stay here and rest."

"But-"

"Robin, please" Lissa pleaded.

Robin sighed and laid back in the bed. "Fine."

Chrom turned back to Tsukasa and Daigo. "You guys go ahead. Daigo, I expect you and Ryo to come back in one piece. Good luck"

"Thanks. Let's go" Tsukasa directed that last part at Daigo.

Daigo nodded. "Guys I'll be back soon…hopefully."

And with that Daigo and Tsukasa left.

Robin watched them leave with an upset look on his face. "Guess it can't be helped"

* * *

Daigo and Tsukasa walked up to Tsukasa's bike.

"Is that your bike?" Daigo started to fanboy again.

"Okay what's your deal with me?" Tsukasa sighed as he got on the bike.

Daigo got on behind him. "It's a bit of a long story."

"We've got time" Tsukasa started driving as a silver wall formed in front of them.

"Well it started around a few days ago…" Daigo started before they drove into the wall and vanished.

* * *

 **Explanation:**

 **Asuka/Ronin: Asuka's outfit was designed to be based a bit off Michonne from the Walking Dead. Her suit and transformation sequence however was based off of both Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and the Lion-Maru series, specifically Lion-Maru G. Her Ronin Katana was simply a sword she had that changed when she bonded to her Core Gem. Any more information about her will be explained in the future.**

* * *

A man walked down the catwalk, his footsteps echoing throughout the area. He eventually stopped in front of the group.

"Who are you?" Hunter demanded.

"My name is Son Goku."

 **Coming Soon**

* * *

"You Heisei Riders do not deserve to be called Kamen Riders!" Goku pointed at Hunter and his friends.

* * *

 **The Ultimate Battle** **Will Begin**

"Rider… Henshin!" Goku shouted.

Kamen Rider Ichigo posed and began to do battle with the Badan soldiers.

* * *

 **Heisei**

"The Showa Riders are aiming to completely destroy the Heisei Riders" Kaz told Daigo.

 ** _"_** ** _The only thing we can do now is survive"_** Belt-san spoke from Kaz's waist.

* * *

 **Vs.**

 ** _"_** ** _Even if we can survive, what makes you think it's worth it if we destroy those that had once been called allies to the Heisei Riders?"_** SamuraiMaru questioned.

* * *

 **Showa**

"He's right, trying to kill us or not, they're still Kamen Riders" Daigo said.

"So are we. While you have a valid point, if they fight with the power to kill, we may have to fight back with the same kind of power" Kaz crossed his arms.

* * *

 **Two Eras of Kamen Rider Will Do Battle**

Kamen Riders Faiz and Extra-Omega slashed at the Badan grunts, knocking them out of the way. In the background, a young man and woman could be seen protecting a group of kids.

* * *

 **The Future Of Kamen Rider Will Be Changed Forever.**

"Are you two… Heisei Riders?" Ren asked the two Riders in the now empty lot.

"Then we'll be your opponents!" Amy shouted at them with a determined look on her face.

* * *

"Set Up!"

"A-MA-ZON!"

 **OMEGA! EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION!**

* * *

X slashed at Faiz, knocking him to the ground as Amazon Omega grabbed at Extra-Omega, biting down on her arm.

* * *

 **And, as Badan arrives,**

Calem and Serena stood together with Geo and Sonia as they held up their Resshas. "ToQ Change!"

Geo and Sonia held up small cube-like items while Luna held her flashlight in front of herself. "Honno Kakusei!"

* * *

The two now stood with the Geo and Sonia. "If Badan is taking over not just the world, but the UNIVERSE, we need to act now" Serena said.

"But how are we going to do that?" Sonia asked.

* * *

 **No One Is Safe.**

Haruto and Korrina held up their Junction Changers next to N and White. "ToQ Change!"

N and White held up their yellow guns. "Kyoryu Change!"

* * *

Haruto was prepared to fight as they glared at N and White.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Korrina asked.

"Don't associate us with what's causing this attack" N crossed his arms.

* * *

 **Who Will Save The Universe?!**

ToQ2Gou and 3Gou swung their weapons at Badan soldiers, knocking them over. Nearby, ZyuohEagle could be seen swinging a whip around himself, striking several grunts at once. Near him, ZyuohGorilla slammed her fists into several grunts before tackling one to the ground. In the background, ZyuohTheWorld could be seen striking Badan soldiers with her rod-like weapon while also kicking at them as they got near.

* * *

ToQXGou and Ygou stood side by side with KyoryuBlack and KyoryuBlue.

"Now then, let's finish this, shall we?" KyoryuBlack asked his teammates.

* * *

"You're… a Heisei Rider… that transforms with locks?" Kaz asked Hunter, looking at Hunter's Sengoku Driver.

"You transform with toy cars?" Hunter eyed the Shift Speed Shift Car on Kaz's shoulder.

"Touché"

* * *

 **Starring: Kamen Riders Gaim and Wizard,**

Hunter and Yuya stood side by side while holding up their respective devices, the Orange Lockseed with Hunter and the Flame Ring with Yuya.

"Henshin!"

 **Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

 **FLAME, PLEASE!**

* * *

 **The Wild Amazon Omega,**

"Kamen Riders are supposed to be heroes of justice and love." Amy told her ally. "If the Heisei Riders are Kamen Riders themselves, then why do we have to fight them?"

* * *

 **The Driving Drive,**

Kaz tightened his tie as he approached the group. "I got it. My brain is in Top Gear"

* * *

 **The Legendary Ichigo,**

"Rider… Henshin!" Goku performed Ichigo's Henshin pose, his belt changing him into Kamen Rider Ichigo.

* * *

 **The Blazing Shogun,**

"SamuraiMaru… I know how this entire "Kamen Rider War" must confuse you, but please, I really need your help to do this" Daigo pleaded with his belt.

* * *

 **The Non-Existent Sangou,**

"Tch, to think that I'd honestly be helping with something like this" Yuji sighed to himself.

* * *

 **The New Extra-Omega,**

"I don't care what you say, even if I'm weak, I'm not going to stop fighting to protect everyone!" May declared to those before her.

* * *

 **And The Newest Showa: V0,**

"If I have to destroy the Heisei Riders I've befriended in order to protect innocent lives… I-I can't honestly say I'd know what to do." Nagi said, completely unsure as he stared at the ground.

* * *

"Whatever happens, we have to work together and fight to survive!" Kaz shouted at Daigo.

* * *

 **Including: The Mysterious Fifteen,**

Gou Striker walked towards the Riders with his Driver equipped. "I will save him… my younger brother. I'll kill you all in order to do it" he held up the Fifteen Lockseed.

* * *

 **The Dark Wyvern,**

"Henshin" Aqua growled, holding up her Fruit Duo Lockseed.

* * *

 **The Technological Faiz,**

Raito blinked as the forces of Badan crowded around him. "That's all you guys are sending in? I don't even need my Rider form to take you all down"

* * *

 **The Imaginative ToQGers,**

Calem and Serena ran with Geo and Sonia towards the fighting, Calem and Serena having their ToQ Changers equipped on their wrists. The two held up their Ressha's. "ToQ Change!"

* * *

 **And The Awakened Soul of Agito!**

"Henshin!" Dan shouted with his right arm extended before he slammed his palms onto the side of his belt.

* * *

"Are you sure this universe is worth protecting? We're in the middle of a war and you're concerned over the safety of people you don't even know" Raito asked May. "Maybe it's time for it to fall after all. Change things up a bit."

May glared at him. "I don't care if there's a war going on or if we all die because of it. I will definitely make sure the universe is safe!"

* * *

 **A Heroic Battle** **Between Two Generations.**

"If you Showa Riders think you can just destroy us and get away with it…" Hunter pulled out his Orange Lockseed. "Then I'll destroy you first!"

"Henshin!"

* * *

The seven Heisei Riders engaged in battle with the Showa Riders, Gaim and Ichigo at the front of their respective sides.

* * *

 **Who Will Win?**

Gaim and Ichigo jumped at each other in their own Rider Kicks, intent on finishing the battle.

* * *

 **Heisei Rider X Showa Rider:**

The two sides posed before charging.

 **Kamen Rider Taisen!**

* * *

 **Featuring:**

"ToQ Change!"

"Kyoryu Change! Fire!"

"Let's Morphin!"

"Honno Kakusei!"

* * *

 **Super Sentai!**

"Ressha Sentai: ToQGer!"

"Ressha Senshi: XY Traingers!"

"Doubutsu Sentai: Zyuohger!"

"Zyuden Sentai: Kyoryuger!"

"Tokumei Sentai: Go-Busters!"

* * *

 **Part 1, Premiering on August 10th, 2016**


End file.
